Historias Cortas o no tan cortas
by cololoco22
Summary: historias de nuestras queridas parejas de akuma no riddle, en momentos normales de sus vidas lejos de los asesinatos y viendo hasta que punto puede llegar su amor la una por la otra...
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfiction de Akuma no Riddle:**

 **Historias cortas…, que mas que cortas son según me de la imaginación, aclaro que Akuma no Riddle no es de mi autoría, ni sus personajes ni los nombres de estos.**

 **Según valla con los capítulos irán apareciendo más parejas…**

 **Capitulo 1: visita a la academia privada 17….Un día con Tokaku en su trabajo…**

Pasado ya un año de los sucesos de la clase negra, Tokaku junto con Haru terminaron no solo con olvidar los intentos de asesinato hacia Haru, sino que también, con todo un pasado doloroso que las atormentaba a ambas; para por fin disfrutar de la libertad y de la seguridad de que nada ni nadie les valla a arruinar su felicidad.

Durante ese año lejos de todo mal, Tokaku y Haru no solo forjaron una relación de amistad, sino que también el cariño y el amor que se tenían la una con la otra, obviamente que la que mas lo demostraba era Haru, ya que tokaku a causa de su orgullo y de la manera en que se crio, no era de demostrar muchos actos de cariño con Haru cuando salían de compras o de paseo; Si bien en frente de otras personas Tokaku era la de siempre y parecía que ella y Haru solo eran unas amigas muy unidas; todo eso cambiaba cuando algún chico, se le acercaba a Haru, con alguna u otra intención de coquetearle a o querer algo mas , es ahí cuando Tokaku sacaba sus celos a flote, con su ya frase típica de…(no toques a mi Haru) que ya se había echo costumbre en ella utilizándola como un artilugio y usando su mirada asesina, ahuyentaba a cualquier chico que quisiera arrebatarle a su chica, siempre y cuando Haru no se enterara, ya que siempre, sea casualidad o no, ocurría cuando Haru estaba distraída viendo alguna que otra tienda o comprando algo, en esos momentos, Tokaku prendía su radar interno y ayudada por sus sentidos, lograba evitar, que algún que otro don Juan , por así decirlo, se acercara a lo que para ella era su tesoro mas preciado….

En cambio cuando se encontraban ambas en casa, Tokaku era de demostrar el amor y el cariño que sentía por Haru, no solo por el hecho de jurar protegerla, sino por darle demostraciones de cariño, como por ejemplo, abrazarla, besarla o decirle lo mucho que la amaba, provocando que Haru con un sonrojo, y una sonrisa le devolviera el cariño a su chica de pelo azul, que si bien era fría frente a otros, con Haru era todo lo contrario…

En la casa de Tokaku, ambas vivían cómodamente ya que Tokaku trabajaba como instructora, en la academia privada 17,lo cual acepto luego de que Kaiba la nombrara tutora de los exámenes realizando la elección de los futuros asesinos, obteniendo no solo una gran paga, sino que también, la oportunidad de dejar los asesinatos en forma indirecta, por así decirlo y dejando a Haru mas tranquila sabiendo que la persona que amaba, ya no seria una asesina…

En el caso de Haru, ya con la libertad de elegir su futuro y luego de graduarse se convirtió en una estudiante de preparatoria, luego de varios intentos de convencer a tokaku de dejarla seguir estudiando, logrando ser una estudiante ejemplar en el poco tiempo que llevaba como estudiante…

La rutina en la casa era casi siempre la misma excepto los fines de semana que ambas estaban todo el día juntas, la rutina semanal era que Tokaku se levantaba temprano a entrenar, para luego de una hora, encontrarse con una y aun somnolienta pero alegre pelirroja que la observaba, y le decía que pronto estaría el desayuno…

El cual era normal y en silencio, salvo de alguna pregunta sobre, de que se trataba lo que harían cada una en su día; el cual era que luego del desayuno y a causa de los horarios de ambas no se verían hasta que terminara la jornada, y solo compartían el desayuno y la cena, pero eso no quitaba que los actos de amor entre ambas, se vieran opacados por sus horarios, ya que la pasión que se tenían era de lo mas grande, y el hecho de no verse en todo el día, hacia que ambas tengan la necesidad de realizar, alguna u otra llamada en medio de algún descanso, para no solo saber como les iba en su día sino algún que otro mensaje amoroso…

Pero este no seria el caso esta ves, ya que a causa de que Haru estaba de vacaciones, se encontraba en casa durante todo el día, ocupándose de las tareas del hogar, realizando las compras, o planeando una cena romántica, para cuando llegue Tokaku, que estaba desde muy temprano, en la academia para asesinos hasta casi la hora de la cena.

Al tercer día de vacaciones, una Haru muy aburrida de que su amada, se valla durante horas y horas y ella sola en casa sin nada que hacer, se empezó a preguntar curiosa, sobre como era la academia en donde Tokaku era instructora, en el sentido de cómo serian las pruebas que se llevan a cabo, o el tipo de gente que se encontraba en ese lugar, puesto que Tokaku le prohibió a ella que la visitara a su trabajo ya que según Tokaku, ese lugar era muy peligroso y no quería que a su Haru le hagan daño, pero Haru sabia la verdad y era que Tokaku no quería que algún alumno o alumna, intentara coquetearle a su amada pelirroja, que a causa de su carismática sonrisa y alegre ser, atraía a cualquiera a acercársele y algo mas, lo que para Haru era algo injusto, ya que Tokaku, ya había ido varias veces a la escuela de Haru para ir a buscarla, pero ella no podía ir a ver a Tokaku a su trabajo, el cual no se encontraba lejos de la escuela de Haru, y siempre que Haru salía temprano de clases, tenia ganas de ir a ver que pasaba adentro de esa academia, en donde su peli azul era instructora, pero cada ves que estaba a punto de ir a ver a su peli azul, esta le avisaba que llegaría tarde a casa y que era mejor que la esperara en su hogar y que no ande por ahí…

Por entonces, Habían pasado ya 30 minutos desde que Tokaku se fue de casa a su trabajo, Haru después de lavar unos trastes y de acomodar algunas cosas se dio cuenta que Tokaku, se olvido su caja de almuerzo, el cual Haru le habría preparado la noche anterior, lo cual le llamo la atención, ya que Tokaku no era de las personas que olviden algo, pero luego recordó que su peli azul salió rápidamente de casa y antes de terminar el desayuno, ya que esta recibió una llamada de su instructor Kaiba, el cual parecía que quería que Tokaku este desde mas temprano ese día por alguna razón, la cual Haru no sabia de que se trataba.

Pensó en llamar a la peli azul para avisarle que le llevaría su almuerzo, pero una idea salió de repente, y recordó que si bien Tokaku le prohibió ir a verla a su trabajo, esta le dijo que ante una emergencia, ella tenia el permiso de ir a verla, y el echo de que la peli azul se olvidara su almuerzo ya justificaba que Haru pudiera ir a ver a su peli azul durante su trabajo, sin mas que decir se alisto, preparo otra caja de almuerzos y sin mas se dirigió a la academia en donde su amada protectora se encontraba trabajando…

En otra parte de la ciudad, Tokaku se dirigía hasta la academia para asesinos un tanto molesta, ya que el molesto de Kaiba, le habría ordenado que tendría que estar antes en la academia para arreglar algunos asuntos, sumado a su enojo, la frustración de no desayunar bien y de que no se pudo despedir como quería de su amada pelirroja, que siempre le daba un beso antes de que esta se valla al trabajo, eso era una muestra de amor, que hacia que Tokaku no se sintiera como la fría asesina que fue echa, pero ya tendría la oportunidad de besar a su chica cuando volviera a casa…

Al llegar a la academia, estaciono el auto que Kaiba le obsequio como premio cuando gano la clase negra al vencer a las demás asesinas, bajo de este y se dirigió a la puerta principal donde un guardia se encontraba resguardando la entrada de ese edificio que parecía una escuela pero era todo lo contrario, ya que ese lugar era para forjar asesinos, mercenarios y mas…

Al llegar a la puerta el guardia la saludo y le dijo que Kaiba la estaba esperando en su oficina, Tokaku le pregunto al guardia si sabia el porque, pero este le dijo que no, la peli azul se dispuso entonces a ir a la oficina de su molesto instructor pero alguien la detuvo.

Buenos días azuma-san… que esta haciendo tan temprano en la academia?...la vos de quien la nombraba era conocida para la peli azul ya que se trataba de la secretaria personal de Kaiba la cual se llamaba Mei la cual conocía a azuma y sabia bien como tratar con la peli azul, mas por el echo de que conocía también a Haru de la cual se hiso amiga, y gracias a Haru sabia como actuar frente a la fría Tokaku.

Con un tono que la caracterizaba, Tokaku le devolvió el saludo a la secretaria, para luego preguntarle a la chica, si sabia el porque Kaiba la habría solicitado desde mas temprano que lo habitual…

Mei- De que habla azuma-san? El señor Kaiba no se encuentra en la academia en estos momentos, además el no me pidió que le avisara que el necesitara de sus servicios, es mas esta desayunando en su restaurante favorito en estos momentos y todavía faltan 40 minutos para que comiencen las actividades en la academia…

Al escuchar esto Tokaku con enojo dijo-¿quieres decir que me pidió que venga, para fastidiarme otra vez?...lo matare se dijo en un susurro…

Mei- al parecer ah caído de nuevo en la broma del señor Kaiba señorita azuma-san

La secretaria al ver que la peli azul había sido engañada por Kaiba y para que esta no se ponga mas enojada de lo que ya estaba, le sugirió a la asesina que esperara al señor Kaiba en la oficina de este, Tokaku acepto sin dudarlo ya que durante ese tiempo de espera, Tokaku pensaría en como vengarse de Kaiba…

En otro lado no muy lejos de esa academia, un sujeto peli blanco desayunaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa en su rostro que denotaba una travesura bien echa, kaiba que reía al recibir en su celular el mensaje de Mei, que decía que Tokaku había llegado a la academia y estaba furiosa, hacia que este sonriera mas de lo que lo hacia.

Molestar de vez en cuando a Tokaku, era como un juego para el, sabiendo que en cualquier momento se ganaría una paliza por parte de la asesina, que ya estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia, con las por así llamadas bromas de su instructor, que eran, desde hacerla quedar hasta tarde, haciéndole alguna pregunta sobre Haru o en este caso haciéndola llegar temprano antes que todos… la que mas surtía efecto era preguntarle a Tokaku sobre Haru…esto hacia que la asesina siempre se mostrara molesta ya que no quería a un tipo como Kaiba cerca de su peli roja, esa idea se acentuó cuando al terminar su desayuno y de camino a la academia, el peli blanco se encontró a una alegre y sonriente chica de pelo rojo parada en una esquina la cual llevaba unas cajas de almuerzo, de la cual sabia de quien se trataba…

Kaiba-no debería arriesgar mi vida por una broma, pero quisiera saber que pasara si esta chica esta cerca de Tokaku azuma durante su trabajo….jajaja

En una de las esquinas parada a espera de la luz de un semáforo que diera la orden de paso, Haru luego de ir en autobús durante unos cuantos minutos, desde la casa de azuma hasta la cuidad, se preguntaba como seria la reacción de Tokaku al verla en su trabajo…

Haru-me pregunto ¿como reaccionara Tokaku-san al verme llegar? Bien? Mal? O no dirá nada?, espero que sea de buena forma pensó riendo nerviosamente…

Inmersa en las posibles reacciones de su amada protectora, Haru salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la vos de alguien que le hablaba, al darse vuelta, para ver quien era, se encontró con un hombre de traje blanco que la miraba con una gran sonrisa….

Kaiba: Buenos días Hichinose-Haru al fin te conozco en persona, Tokaku azuma a hablado mucho de ti en la academia.

Sorprendida por el hombre que la saludaba y con algo de desconfianza la pelirroja lo miro atenta ante cualquier movimiento extraño y con un tono de interrogatorio dijo…

Haru- ah?… quien es usted señor? Y porque nos conoce a Tokaku-san y a mi?

Kaiba- lo siento olvide presentarme, mi nombre es Kaiba soy instructor en la academia privada donde trabaja Tokaku-azuma …

Haru-mmm… kaiba? Kaiba? Ahh si ya lo recuerdo Tokaku-san y Mei me hablaron de usted…así que era usted, el que hacia que Tokaku-san se enojara cada ves que sonaba su celular, un gusto conocerlo al fin soy Hichinose-Haru un gusto …

Kaiba-se quien es usted señorita, y siento hacer enojar a azuma, su enojo debe hacer que usted se sienta atemorizada al verla de mal humor me imagino…jajaja

Haru-no se preocupe, se que Tokaku tiene mal genio pero no es tan mala como parece…

Kaiba- mmm…enserio?

Haru-claro…además yo se como tratar su enojo jejeje…

Kaiba- y como se hace eso?

Haru -lo siento es un secreto…

Kaiba -bien lo entiendo espero saberlo algún día, necesitaría algún consejo suyo para controlar el enojo de azuma. Y dígame a donde se dirigía quizás la pueda acompañar de camino al algún lugar, ya que me dirijo a la academia en estos momentos…

Haru- en realidad también me dirigía a la academia, tokaku-san olvido su almuerzo en casa y quería llevárselo personalmente y ver como estaba ya que salió sin terminar su desayuno, pero ahora que lo encuentro a usted y cambiando de idea, me haría el favor de entregárselo por mi?

Kaiba- claro lo haría con gusto, pero dime, ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?

Haru-es que tokaku me dijo que por mi bien, no me acercara a su trabajo puesto que es muy peligroso y quizás se enoje de verme ahí…

Kaiba al escuchar esto, la idea de llevar a Haru a la academia ya era un echo, la curiosidad le ganaba mas que la propia razón de saber que Tokaku, se molestaría mucho mas de lo que ya estaba…aun así sonrió y con un tono de seguridad dijo…

No estaría mal en darle el almuerzo de tu parte, pero creo que será mejor que tu misma se lo des en persona, además ya estas acá, y se que la casa de azuma esta lejos así que… por que no bienes y pasas el día junto con azuma en su trabajo?… estoy seguro que se alegrara.

Haru-enserio? Puedo ir?

Kaiba- claro ,¿porque no? Además estarás con azuma en todo momento para protegerte y al fin sabrás lo que Tokaku hace en su trabajo…dime no tienes curiosidad?

Haru- pues claro siempre quise ver a Tokaku en su trabajo… y gracias…dijo Haru con su típica sonrisa

Kaiba- no hay porque, bien andando, azuma debe estar esperando impaciente…

En una lujosa oficina, una chica peli azul esperaba sentada mientras miraba en su teléfono la hora y pensando que podría hacer para vengarse de su instructor, que no hacia mas que molestarla al hacerla ir tan temprano, pensó y pensó hasta que una idea le vino a la mente y eso era hacerle entender a Kaiba por las malas, en este caso un golpe en el estomago y una amenaza serian suficientes, sin importar el castigo que tuviera, por parte de los altos mandos al golpear a un maestro.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que comiencen las clases en ese lugar y de seguro Kaiba ya estaría por llegar, para luego decir alguna mentira con tal de zafarse de la furia de Tokaku, que ya sabia como era la rutina en ese lugar, que siempre era ella, siendo el centro de las bromas de Kaiba para luego tener que perdonarle la vida a este ultimo, pero esta ves no se quedaría así, entonces puso manos a la obra y se dispuso a esperar frente a la puerta de la oficina, aguardando a que Kaiba entrara para que después de que el peli blanco la saludara poniendo una sonrisa de las que este tenia siempre, terminaría escarmentado por la asesina que ya estaba harta…

De pronto Tokaku escucho a alguien acercándose a la puerta de la oficina, ya estaba preparada para darle un golpe a su objetivo a escarmentar, cerro los ojos para no demostrarle a quien entrara por esa puerta que estaba enojada y con los brazos cruzados soltó un gran suspiro a esperar alguna palabra o algo que le avisara que su objetivo ya estaba frente a ella,

La puerta se abrió lentamente alguien había entrado y cerrado la puerta, Tokaku seguía inmóvil parada con los brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados esperando alguna palabra de quien para ella era su instructor el que había entrado, pero, fue todo lo contrario y lo que era enojo y molestia se convirtió en asombro ya que en ves de recibir una palabra o una frase molesta de Kaiba, recibió un abrazo y un beso en los labios de parte de la persona que menos esperaba ver en ese lugar ya que al abrir sus ojos vio que esa persona, era bien conocida por ella y esta la tenia apresada de su cuello abrazándola con sus brazos y viéndola frente a frente a los ojos, con su típica sonrisa que hacía derretir el frio corazón de la peli azul…

Tokaku-Hichinose?

Haru-hola tokaku-san perdón por la tardanza…

Tokaku-Que estas haciendo aquí? Te dije que no vengas, este lugar es peligroso para ti…dijo tokaku abrazando a haru de la cintura.

Haru-lo siento se que me dijiste que no viniera, pero te fuiste sin despedirte y además olvidaste tu almuerzo…

Tokaku- me hubieras llamado para avisarme, además dime ¿como es que entraste nadie que no sea estudiante o profesor de la academia tiene acceso a las instalaciones?.

Haru-ah si sobre eso, es que me encontré al señor Kaiba de camino y me ofreció dejarme que te trajera tu almuerzo, y además tengo otra sorpresa para ti.

Tokaku-sorpresa? Que sorpresa?

Haru-cuando el señor Kaiba venga el te dirá, estoy segura que te alegrara saberla…

Tokaku que seguía con Haru abrasándole el cuello, no podía dejar de pensar que su chica estaba en peligro en ese lugar, pero un segundo beso la saco de sus pensamientos para llevar su atención a la chica que la abrasaba y la miraba un poco sonrojada y ya que estaban solas en esa oficina ambas podrían darse alguna que otra muestra de amor mientras Kaiba o alguien no entrara a esa oficina, entonces se escucho a alguien que se acercaba y para que nadie se diera cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Tokaku y Haru se separaron y fingieron que nada pasaba. De pronto la puerta se abrió, siendo esta ves el mismo Kaiba el que entro, haciendo su típica sonrisa de siempre, miro a las chicas que se encontraban en la oficina que lo miraron sin decir nada, este se sentó en su escritorio y tomando sus dados empezó a jugar con estos, mientras las chicas lo miraban, este dijo…

Kaiba- valla Tokaku al fin llegaste y veo que te encontraste con mi invitada…

Una Tokaku que volvía a su típico carácter frio, y recordando la broma de esta mañana dijo con un tono de enojo.

Tokaku-deja ya tus bromas Kaiba, y respóndeme ¿que hace Haru aquí?

Kaiba-ah es que la encontré de camino después del desayuno…ohh cierto tu no pudiste desayunar lo siento mucho y además ella quería entregarte tu almuerzo en persona….Dijo este sonriendo.

Tokaku:-maldit…

Tokaku que estaba a punto de hacerle daño a Kaiba, fue detenida por Haru que la abrasaba del brazo, sacando a la asesina de su rabia para que se calme, lo que para Kaiba fue un golpe de suerte que haru interviniera ya que quien sabe que hubiera pasado…

Haru- tranquila Tokaku-san no te pongas de mal humor, además el señor Kaiba fue muy amable de dejarme venir aquí.

Kaiba:-cierto escucha a tu chica Tokaku, deberías aprender mas de ella.

Tokaku-cállate tonto, no se que planeas pero me llevare a Haru a casa…Haru vámonos.

Haru-eh pero? Tokaku-san

Kaiba-alto ahí Tokaku, el horario de trabajo ah comenzado.

Tokaku- no me interesa.

Kaiba-yo creo que si, ya que esta ves, tendrás que pasar el día laboral junto con Haru.

Tokaku- de que hablas?

Kaiba- lo que digo Tokaku, es que esta ves tú y Haru pasaran el día juntas, o sea ella estará contigo en todas las actividades que hagas durante el día…

Tokaku-ni en broma, además Haru no esta interesada en ver lo que hago.

Kaiba- entonces pregúntale, si dice que no entonces llévala a casa y te daré el día libre para que puedan pasar el día juntas, pero si dice que si será tu responsabilidad que este a salvo…dijo mientras tiraba sus dados y sonreía.

Las chicas salieron un momento de la oficina para poder hablar de forma mas privada y ver que decidiría Haru, Tokaku miro a su pelirroja que la tenia tomada del brazo y mirándola a los ojos le pregunto cual era su decisión, Haru mirándola a los ojos y con una sonrisa respondió…

Haru- Tokaku-san se que tienes miedo de que me pase algo, y no estaría mal ir a casa y pasar todo el día juntas, pero…

Tokaku-pero?

Antes de decir algo, la pelirroja se aferro más al cuerpo de la peli azul y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de esta última dijo….

Haru- la verdad es que quiero quedarme aquí contigo, quiero ver que no te pasara nada, además yo también debo protegerte eres lo mas importante que tengo en mi vida y no quiero saber que corres un riesgo estando aquí.

Tokaku al escuchar esto suspiro, abraso a su chica y diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara por eso, decidió aceptar la propuesta de la peli roja, Haru al escuchar que podía pasar todo el día con ella dio un brinco de alegría….

Haru- gracias Tokaku-san dijo, aferrándose al cuello de la peli azul, causando un pequeño sonrojo.

Entraron de nuevo a la oficina y Tokaku le dijo a Kaiba que esta bien, que aceptaba que Haru pasara todo el día con ella en su trabajo, con la condición de que Haru no formaría parte de las pruebas que se llevaban a cabo en ese lugar sino que vería como espectador.

Kaiba- bien es un echo, que tengan un buen día señoritas, ah y Tokaku no seas muy celosa….jajaja

Tokaku sin decir nada ante esto ultimo y junto con Haru que tenia una pequeña risa a punto de salir, se fueron de esa oficina para hacer un pequeño tour en las instalaciones, antes de que todo comenzara a llenarse de estudiantes y profesores.

Pasaron por donde era la secretaria, en donde Mei se encontraba trabajando, esta al verlas las saludo con una sonrisa sin dejar su trabajo de lado que ya había comenzado y no podía darse el gusto de hablar con ambas, luego siguieron por algunas de las aulas de la planta baja del edificio, que para Tokaku no eran gran cosa, pero para Haru ver el lugar le llamaba la atención y se sorprendía de cada cosa que veía ya que ese lugar era igual o parecido a la academia Myojo, ya que al parecer tenia de todo , luego de ver lo que era la planta baja subieron por las escaleras y ya en el primer piso estaban lo que era la cafetería, y algunas que otras aulas, que se estaban preparando para recibir a los alumnos que se encontraban formándose en el patio trasero de la escuela la cual, además de tener un circuito para correr y un gimnasio cubierto, tenían además un circuito de pruebas en donde Tokaku se encargaba de dar las clases, y el infaltable campo de tiro que se encontraba en un pequeño edificio un poco alejado del gimnasio…

La campana sonó dando el inicio de las actividades en ese lugar, haciendo que los alumnos y maestros se vallan a sus respectivos lugares.

Bien es hora de que vallamos a alistarnos dijo Tokaku con su semblante serio y tranquilo, y a donde nos dirigiremos? dijo Haru curiosa…

Al campo de entrenamiento que esta atrás de la escuela y en donde doy las clases, pero primero debemos cambiarnos, además si vas a estar conmigo, deberás tener el equipo de seguridad necesario…

si señor dijo Haru con una pose militar, y con una sonrisa que a Tokaku le gustaba ver en la peli roja…

Se dirigieron a la planta baja del edificio pasando por algunas de las aulas que empezaban a llenarse de alumnos y alumnas curiosos y sorprendidos, al ver como la fría y silenciosa pero letal asesina que era Tokaku, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos hacia los vestuarios, junto con una alegre y simpática chica pelirroja que además de hablarle dulcemente, la tenia agarrada del brazo, era tal la curiosidad y el asombro de los alumnos que se preguntaban quien era esa simpática y alegre chica, que hiso que Haru se percatara de esto y escondiera su cara sonrojada en el hombro de Tokaku, la cual seguía caminando como si nada…

Haru-ahh tokaku-san nos están viendo…

Tokaku-no me importa además no es momento de preocuparse por lo que diga la gente…

Haru-pero Tokaku-san no te molesta…

Tokaku-claro que no, además Haru, tu eres mía y de nadie mas dijo Tokaku, que al decir esto hiso que Haru se ponga aun mas roja de lo que estaba, luego de pasar por las miradas curiosas, llegaron a lo que eran los vestidores en donde los alumnos o mejor dicho alumnas de Tokaku se encontraban listas para ir al campo de entrenamiento, lo cual era una costumbre que se encontraran preparadas antes de que Tokaku llegara, puesto que la peli azul era de lo mas exigente durante las clases.

Tokaku-Haru espera aquí afuera, primero debo presentarte o pensaran que eres una nueva en el grupo…

Haru-esta bien Tokaku san...mmm presentarme? De que se tratara?

Tokaku abrió la puerta y al entrar se escucho un buenos días sensei, en forma militar de parte de las chicas que se encontraban ahí, las cuales no eran mas de 10, todas ya con su uniforme de combate, firmes y esperando el saludo de Tokaku…

Descansen, dijo Tokaku haciendo que las chicas rompieran su firme saludo, hoy tendremos a alguien mas con nosotros además me va a ayudar a evaluarlas a ustedes…espero que se lleven bien con ella y que no se les ocurra hacerle daño o se las verán conmigo personalmente…dijo seria la peli azul.

Por la forma de hablar de Tokaku las chicas creían que era alguien fuerte, o muy cercano a ella quizás sea algún miembro de la familia azuma se preguntaban ,sin decir nada, las chicas dijeron al unisonó un ¡si señor¡, entonces fue hay cuando Tokaku le dijo a Haru que entrara, sorprendiendo a las chicas al igual que paso con los alumnos anteriormente, a causa de que era todo lo contrario a lo que ellas pensaban, sino todo lo contrario, en ves de ser alguien con rasgos de un despiadado asesino, era solo una sonriente chica que con timidez se escondía detrás de quien era su profesora, algo que para ellas les resultaba raro ya que Tokaku era fría y estricta en ciertos aspectos y no dejaba ver que le gustara que alguien se le acercara demasiado, pero con ella era distinto incluso casi se podía percibir una pequeña sonrisa en la peli azul al tener a esa chica tan cerca de ella…

Bien las presentare, escuadrón 9 ella es Haru y es la persona mas importante para mi en este mundo, así que si alguna de ustedes intenta hacerle algo malo, ya sabe las consecuencias dijo Tokaku con su seriedad de siempre-Haru sonrojada y tímida hiso una reverencia a las chicas del escuadrón las cuales le devolvieron el saludo para luego escuchar a Tokaku…

Tokaku-por lo que veo ya están listas, así que el entrenamiento de hoy será un ejercicio de rescate, ya que no saben cuando las contratara para salvar o proteger a alguien, es mejor que estén preparadas y listas para todo, no solo para asesinar por dinero- si señor dijeron las chica, para luego dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento y arrancar los ejercicios de calentamiento, dejando a Haru con Tokaku a solas en los vestidores…

Valla dijo Haru mirando a Tokaku, ¿Qué? Dijo la peli azul, esas chicas si que te temen dijo Haru con una pequeña risilla, claro que no, es solo respeto dijo la asesina, ¿respeto? Dijo Haru a lo que Tokaku explico, luego de que paso lo de la academia Myojo, aquí me gane el respeto de todos al vencer a las demás chicas de la clase negra, pero eso es otro tema aparte, rápido será mejor que nos preparemos, te ayudare a ponerte el equipo…

Mientras Tokaku y Haru se encontraban vistiéndose, las chicas del escuadrón empezaron a realizar sus respectivos ejercicios de calentamiento, el cual consistía en estiramientos y luego unas breves vueltas en la pista de correr, las chicas se miraban y preguntaban en silencio, porque tanto esmero en su sensei en que no le pase nada a la chica pelirroja que estaba junto con ella, que si bien no era nada raro sino algo normal ver a alguien nuevo ya que la mayoría de las veces los ejercicios de Tokaku se referían a rescate de personas, lucha, desmantelar bombas o tiro al blanco la misma Tokaku era la rival a vencer y siempre era Tokaku la que vencía: Les causaba un poco de curiosidad si esa sonriente chica pelirroja fue traída para esa clase de pruebas, sin mas que decir luego de terminar el calentamiento y esperando a su sensei, una de las chicas rompió el silencio…

Oigan que les pareció la chica pelirroja que trajo la sensei? Dijo una de las chicas que en ves de nombre tenia un numero 3 en su chaleco.

Parece que es algo tímida, dijo la numero 6 y alegre, agrego la que tenia el n 2,

Será el nuevo objetivo a rescatar? Dijo la n 4, yo espero que si dijo la n 5…

Es muy bonita dijeron las mellizas que tenían un gran parecido a Banba Mahiru, las cuales tenían los número

Quien sabe? Dijo la n 9, la sensei es muy impredecible, y que lo digas dijo la n 10, lo sabremos cuando la sensei venga y será mejor no decir nada al respecto de esa chica, dijo la que tenia el n1 en su uniforme la cual era al parecer la líder del grupo; además saben bien que la sensei no es muy benévola con los castigos, ya terminamos castigadas varias veces, por fallar será mejor que no fallemos esta ves…

Si bien las chicas parecían serias frente a Tokaku, también eran chicas común y corrientes en el sentido de que no pasaban por alto sus sentimientos, como lo hacia Tokaku, en el caso de temas como amoríos, amistad y demás, lo cual hacia que tuvieran una gran fortaleza de equipo gracias a eso, pero no era suficiente ya que se enfrentaban siempre a una persona que no era ni mas ni menos que azuma Tokaku a la hora de realizar las pruebas de rescate, y que de alguna forma, la peli azul sacaba fuerzas de donde nadie sabia y las vencía, haciendo que se preguntaran que era lo que llevaba a su sensei hasta sobrepasar sus limites, quizás esa chica pelirroja que conocieron les daría la respuesta.


	2. Capitulo 2 Historias no tan Cortas

**2do Capitulo a meterle se a dicho…**

 **Seguimos con la trama del capitulo anterior…Aclaración: ahí algunas escenas algo fuertes, se recomienda un poco de discreción…**

Mientras las chicas del escuadrón terminaban con los ejercicios, en otra parte no muy alejada de ese lugar se encontraban 2 chicas que trataban de terminar de alistarse ya que cierta chica pelirroja al no estar acostumbrada a usar ropa para combatir, se le estaba haciendo bastante difícil ponerse la ropa y el equipo, cosa contraria a la chica peli azul, que en unos cuantos segundos ya estaba lista para salir al ruedo, pero por ciertas circunstancias no podía ir a dar sus clases ya que la chica pelirroja sin querer gracias a sus encantos, provoco que la peli azul se olvidara por un momento de que debía ir a hacer su trabajo…

Las chicas del escuadrón se fueron a realizar sus labores previas al ejercicio, dejando a Haru y a Tokaku a solas en los vestuarios, que eran exclusivamente para la clase de tokaku, el cual fue otorgado como un premio extra al vencer en la clase negra; Cuando las chicas estaban a punto de empezar a cambiarse, de repente Tokaku recibió un mensaje de parte de Kaiba el cual le decía que debía ir a la secretaria ya que le había dejado un recado, como regalo para Haru, cosa que hiso molestar a Tokaku, la cual rápidamente se alisto con todo el equipo de combate y salió sin antes decirle a Haru que la esperara un momento y que cuando esta volviera le ayudaría a ponerse el equipo, cosa que hiso que Haru se preguntara ¿por que Tokaku siempre era el centro de las bromas del peli blanco de su profesor?, pero luego lo descubriría…

Antes de que Tokaku se valla, la pelirroja a causa de la forma en que salió la peli azul tan apresurada, le dio algo de angustia eh hiso que se preocupara un poco, pensando que tal ves pasaba algo malo, pero luego recordó que ese no era el momento para ponerse a pensar en cosas malas, ya que faltaba poco tiempo para que arranquen las actividades en ese lugar, que si bien era una escuela para mercenarios, esta también contaba como una institución con sus reglamentos y horarios a cumplir, sin mas que decir, Haru decidió que era mejor ponerse el equipo ella sola y así le facilitaría el trabajo a la peli azul, de andar supervisándola en lo que era ponerse el equipo, puesto que mientras Tokaku se vestía, Haru trataba de mirar cada detalle de cómo ponerse la indumentaria que usaba la peli azul…

Tokaku que aprovecho el tiempo y la distancia que había de los vestidores hasta la secretaria, para un pequeño calentamiento antes de arrancar su clase, llego rápidamente a la secretaria y al llegar vio que Mei al darse cuenta de su llegada, esta la miro a la peli azul con una sonrisa cosa que extraño a Tokaku y abriera mas sus hasta ahora sospechas de que se trataba el regalo de Kaiba para Haru, sin mas la peli azul decidió hablar…

Tokaku-Kaiba me dijo que tenia un recado para Haru, es cierto eso?.

Mei-si señorita Azuma eso es cierto, es mas me pidió que lo buscara y se lo entregara a usted, ya que el esta en una reunión de la directiva…

Tokaku-y bien de que se trata?.

Mei-lo siento señorita Azuma, pero por ordenes directas, no puedo decirle de que se trata el regalo del señor kaiba, pero me dijo que solo le entregara este sobre el cual debe ser abierto por la señorita Hichinose cuando usted y ella terminen la jornada.

Al decir esto Mei le entrego a Tokaku un sobre de color Azul el cual estaba sellado y con el remitente a un lado que decía que era para Hichinose Haru, causando que la peli azul se ponga inmersa en sus pensamientos, sobre que contenía el sobre, hasta que la peli azul pensó en lo peor.

Tokaku-¿no me digas que es algo, sobre un nuevo intento de asesinato hacia Haru?...dijo la peli azul con un todo de preocupación el cual se esfumo por completo ya que la secretaria con un gesto de que no se trataba de eso le dijo…

Mei-lo único que puedo decirle es que es algo que ara, que a la señorita Hichinose se ponga contenta, dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Tokaku-¿si no es un intento de asesinato? Entonces ¿que es?...pensó la peli azul. Que luego de recibir el sobre se despidió de la secretaria y se fue dejando a esta ultima solas…la cual tomo su teléfono y le escribió un mensaje a su jefe Kaiba…

Mei-el paquete fue entregado con éxito señor kaiba…

Kaiba-muy bien Mei sigue con tu trabajo y tenme informado de todo…fue la respuesta de este…

Tokaku luego de largar un largo suspiró al salir de la secretaria, guardo el sobre y se dirigió a los vestidores rápidamente, para encontrarse con algo que la sorprendió y a la vez la alarmo….

Haru al ver que tenia toda la indumentaria a mano, decidió empezar por vestirse con el equipo que consistía, en botas de combate, protectores para los codos y rodillas, un pantalón con camuflaje, una remera de color blanca, guantes, una gorra, un cinturón para equipo especial y chaleco anti balas; según recordaba Haru iría empezando con lo que seria el pantalón y demás, pero por cosas del destino al empezar a desvestirse, arrancando con quitarse un buzo con botones en el cuello, el cual traía puesto ya que en la mañana era normal que estuviera fresco el clima, el cual a la tarde cambiaba radicalmente; Al intentar quitárselo sin querer a causa de su cabellera roja y una remera que traía debajo y además de que se olvido de desabrochar uno de los 3 botones del buzo, estos se atoraron en los brazos y en la cabeza de la peli roja, que al intentar quitárselas se engancharon mas, tapando los ojos de Haru; Pero dejando al descubierto su boca y nariz, además de su busto al descubierto y dejando a la vista de todo aquel que se atreviera a entrar, para ver el corpiño de color rosa que Haru llevaba puesto, además de sus cicatrices…cosa que alarmo a Haru al sentir a alguien que la tomaba de los brazos, y la besaba en los labios, haciendo que la pelirroja se pusiera nerviosa, ya que pensando que se trataba de alguien mas intentaba zafarse, pero era inútil la persona que la tenia era muy fuerte y además no podía ver quien era ya que sus ojos estaban tapados por la ropa que tenia enredada en la cabeza, estaba a punto de golpear con una de sus piernas a quien la tenia presa, ya que si Tokaku llegaba y veía que un desconocido o desconocida estaba besando a su chica en ese estado, pobre de esa persona, ya que Haru era lo mas valioso que tenia la peli azul y viceversa y el amor que se tenían ambas era muy fuerte y noble…

Haru intento mover una de sus piernas para pisar el pie de quien la tenia cautiva y así zafarse pero se detuvo de golpe, al escuchar que la persona que la tenia cautiva era nada mas ni nada menos que su amada protectora que en ves de soltarla solo se acerco al oído de la pelirroja para decirle algo que hiso que Haru, que si no estuviera cautiva en ese momento la peli azul podría haber contemplado el sonrojo que tenia Haru, el cual estaba del mismo color de su pelo, el cual a Tokaku le encantaba ver además de la dulce sonrisa que siempre llevaba Haru, la cual hacia latir el corazón de la peli azul…

Tokaku que había llegado rápidamente a los vestidores, se sorprendió al encontrarse con su chica pelirroja, que estaba totalmente amordazada de sus brazos por así decirlo, ya que esta al intentar quitarse su buzo y remera, estas se le habían atorado en su cabeza…sin mas que decir estaba a punto de ir a socorrer a su chica y decir algo, pero en su mente y corazón al ver mas detenidamente a su chica al acercarse, se dio cuenta que, además de tener los ojos vendados en cierta forma, Haru dejaba ver su cuerpo semidesnudo, de la cintura hasta su boca, además de la ropa interior que Haru llevaba puesta dejando ver el tamaño de su busto que era mas grande que el de la peli azul y sumando las cicatrices que la pelirroja tenia en su cuerpo, no dejaba de ser tentador para cualquiera querer tocarlo ya que si bien Haru, no era muy adepta al entrenamiento intensivo como Tokaku, Haru poseía un hermoso cuerpo, el cual según parecía lo heredo de su madre la cual era muy hermosa cuando tenia la edad de Haru; Cosa que Tokaku se entero de eso, gracias a que luego de la clase negra, para conocer mucho mejor sobre la familia de su chica, la peli azul investigo y no solo encontró lo que buscaba, sino que se dio cuenta al instante a quien había salido la pelirroja, por fotos que pudo encontrar gracias a su investigación; Pelirroja que ahora estaba a su merced, dejando al alcance de la peli azul, lo que para Tokaku eran su tentación y eran nada mas y nada menos que los labios de Haru, los cuales llevaban a Tokaku a tocar el cielo y olvidarse del mundo, cada ves que los tocaba.

La tentación y la voluntad de hacer lo correcto estaban luchando en la cabeza de la peli azul, la cual al mirar el reloj solo faltaban minutos para que comenzara su clase y no podía perder tiempo, por mas que quisiera aprovechar el momento y la situación en la que estaba Haru, cosa que hiso que, se desanimara un poco, así que decidió lo mas sensato, que era acercarse con cuidado para no asustar a Haru y así desabrochar el botón que quedaba del buzo, para así dejar en libertad a su pelirroja, pero todo cambio ya que al acercarse, y al sentir el aroma de Haru y mas viendo los labios de esta, que llamaban a ser probados, Tokaku no pudo resistir mas y sin pensarlo se abalanzo sobre la pelirroja sujetándola por los brazos, y así empezar a besarla, cosa que hiso que la pelirroja se asustara ya que la misma no estaba al tanto, que era su amada peli azul que la tenia a su merced, provocando que la pelirroja comenzara a querer zafarse, cosa que no paso por alto, por la peli azul, que decidió separarse un poco para acercarse al oído de la pelirroja…

Tokaku-que acaso no te dije que me esperaras?…dijo la peli azul al oído de Haru, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su protectora…

Haru-Tokaku-san, lo..lo siento es que quise vestirme antes de que llegaras y mi ropa se enredo en mi cabeza…

Tokaku-si eso ya lo veo…

Haru-me podrías ayudar?

Tokaku-lo haría pero….

Haru-pero?

Tokaku-no quiero hacerlo, dijo Tokaku con un tono suave, el cual siempre usaba en sus momentos románticos con Haru…

Haru-pe…pero Tokaku san, en cerio necesito ayuda…

Tokaku-y es por eso que no lo hare, además desobedeciste mis ordenes, debes ser castigada…

Haru-Castigada?...que? no espera…decía Haru algo nerviosa.

Tokaku-Silencio!...yo soy la que da las órdenes en este lugar.

Rápidamente luego de decir esto, Tokaku volvió a besar a su amada en los labios, para luego ir recorriendo el cuello de esta y así depositar suaves besos y lamidas que hacían que la pelirroja empezara a moverse tratando de no dar gemidos de placer…

Haru-Tokaku-san, para no es momento de hacer estas cosas, debemos ir con tu alumnas…trataba de decir Haru mientas sentía que la peli azul solo se concentraba en su castigo, por así decirlo.

Tokaku-eso puede esperar, además te has portado muy mal Haru, decía la peli azul, al detenerse un momento para responderle a su chica…

Haru-de que hablas? Trataba de decir Haru.

Tokaku-me refiero a que no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que esperaras y aun peor, viniste sabiendo que no tenias permitido venir a este lugar…dijo la peli azul.

Haru-pero Tokaku san, yo…intento decir Haru que era callada con un nuevo beso en los labios.

Tokaku-dije que te callaras, además te lo mereces, primero: por provocarme, segundo: por hacer que te ame con locura y tercero: sabes que hubiera pasado, si alguna del escuadrón se te lanzara encima para coquetearte?...

Haru-que?...de repente Haru pudo sentir como Tokaku, empezaba a bajar de a poco sus besos, empezando desde el cuello de Haru, para luego ir a su pecho y de ahí pasar entre el busto de la pelirroja y llegar hasta su destino que era el abdomen de Haru, en el cual la peli azul fue repartiendo suaves lamidas provocando un respingo en Haru, la cual trataba de contenerse de no gritar.

Tokaku se detuvo a ver a la pelirroja un momento, para darse cuenta que Haru estaba totalmente excitada, así que decidió subir la apuesta, al ver el corpiño que llevaba Haru, decidió que ya era hora de sacarlo del camino, entonces Tokaku llevo una de sus manos a la espalda de Haru para desabrochar el corpiño, y no solo, eso también, decidió que ya era hora de dejar a su chica en libertad y así seguir mejor con su castigo, entonces hábilmente Tokaku con una mano desabrocho, el corpiño y el buzo que tenia la pelirroja al mismo tiempo, para encontrarse con la mirada totalmente sonrojada de Haru que todo el tiempo estuvo con los ojos cerrados, ojos que también eran la tentación de la peli azul.

Haru que al sentir los movimientos que hacia su amada y al estar totalmente con los ojos cerrados, no se dio cuenta que sus brazos ya eran libres, hasta que la peli azul decidió hablar poniendo sus manos en el rostro de la pelirroja…

Tokaku-Haru mírame, ya eres libre… dijo la peli azul, posando su frente con la de Haru.

Haru al escuchar esto abrió sus ojos encontrándose con aquellos ojos azules, que la hipnotizaban ojos que eran inexpresivos para cualquiera, pero para ella, eran distintos y sin mas por impulso se abrazo a la dueña de esos ojos para besarse apasionadamente.

Ambas se besaron sin parar, como si el tiempo se detuviera en ese momento, mientras Haru acariciaba la nuca y el pelo de Tokaku, la peli azul, hacia lo mismo con la espalda y la cintura Haru, ya que la pelirroja estaba totalmente desnuda de la cintura hacia arriba dejando al descubierto sus senos, ya que Tokaku le saco su corpiño pero la pelirroja no se había dado cuenta.

Las chicas estaban tan inmersas en lo suyo, que no se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, hasta que la campana sonó, haciendo volver a la realidad a ambas, que al mirarse y darse cuenta en la posición en la que estaban se sonrojaron sin poder decir nada, ya que Haru estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo desnudo sobre la peli azul, la cual estaba sentada sobre una banca vestida con la ropa de combate, que se le había desacomodado un poco, a causa de lo que paso…

Si alguien hubiera entrado en ese momento, seguramente hubiera pensado que Tokaku se estaba aprovechando de la pelirroja, pero para suerte de ellas la peli azul, cerro con llave la puerta de los vestidores, para que nadie pudiera molestar…rápidamente se separaron, terminando sentadas una al lado de la otra…

Haru-to,Tokaku-san…decía completamente sonrojada Haru mientras se cubría sus senos.

Tokaku-lo,lo siento, no se que me paso…decía algo sonrojada, la peli azul, que vio que su ropa estaba desarreglada.

Haru-creo que tardamos demasiado, será mejor que nos apresuremos, no crees Tokaku-san, dijo Haru con una risilla nerviosa para calmar el ambiente.

Tokaku-cla, claro que si, déjame ayudarte esta vez, decía la peli azul tratando de volver a su tono normal…que volvió a ser nervioso al ver la espalda desnuda de Haru, provocando que la peli azul se acerque para abrazarla desde la cintura.

Haru, que estaba por empezar a cambiarse, pego un pequeño respingo al sentir la respiración de Tokaku, que esta ves la tenia atrapada desde la cintura, provocando de vuelta un sonrojo, en ella; Haru sabia que si no ponía un freno a la situación enseguida, terminarían por levantar sospechas no solo a las chicas del escuadro, sino que también podría terminal en algún lio para Tokaku si seguían tardando; ya que por mas ganas que ella quisiera que la peli azul siguiera con su castigo, sabia que era hora de parar, así que se dio rápidamente la vuelta, para abrazarse a Tokaku y mirarla a los ojos con su mejor sonrisa.

Tokaku-Haru…dijo Tokaku, queriendo besar de vuelta a la pelirroja, cosa que fue evitada por esta ultima, ya que tapo la boca de la peli azul, con su dedo índice, haciendo que Tokaku se sorprendiera…

Haru- jiji…alto ahí Tokaku-san…dijo Haru hablando tiernamente y sumando su típica sonrisa…

Haru-no es la hora ni el momento para que hagamos estas cosas, además ya tardamos bastante, tus alumnas deben estar esperando…no ahí que hacerlas esperar más…

Tokaku-cla, claro, tienes razón…dijo la peli azul quedando un poco atónita de lo madura que se mostraba la peli roja, ya que siempre era al revés, pero sabia que su chica tenia razón, así que sin tardar se alistaron rápidamente y antes de salir hacia el campo de entrenamiento, la peli azul tomo las manos de Haru, para mirarse frente a frente…

Haru-Tokaku-san?...

Tokaku-Haru siento comportarme de este modo, es que…

Haru- je tranquila Tokaku-san, dijo Haru posando una de sus manos en la mejilla izquierda de Tokaku, para luego darle un beso en la frente a la peli azul.

Haru-se que estas nerviosa por lo que pueda suceder allá afuera, pero ten por seguro que si estamos juntas, podremos lograrlo…

Tokaku-Haru…gracias…tienes razón si estamos juntas lo lograremos, dijo con un tono de animo nunca visto en la peli azul, cosa que solo Haru era capas de hacer ya que era la única a la que la peli azul demostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Tokaku-bien andando…

Haru-ah…espera Tokaku-san…

Tokaku-que?

Haru-tienes algo en tu cabello, déjame sacarlo…

Haru al decir esto aprovecho el momento para darle un fugas beso en los labios a su amada protectora y salir corriendo de los vestidores mientras sonreía, no sin antes decirle a la peli azul, que se tomara un momento para calmar su expresión, ya que se le seria raro a sus alumnas verla sonrojada, y sonriendo ya que Haru sabia que la peli azul tenia una reputación a cuidar…

Tokaku, al mirar en un espejo, vio que era cierto lo que Haru decía, la peli azul, no solo estaba sonrojada sino que también sonriendo, cosa que le sorprendió, así que se tomo un momento para calmarse y suspirar como siempre lo hacia…

Tokaku-Haru…es por estos sentimientos que te amo, dijo Tokaku cerrando los ojos, para que al abrirlos, volviera a su expresión seria de siempre y así dirigirse al campo de entrenamiento donde su amada pelirroja y alumnas la estarían esperando…

Habían pasado ya unos 10 minutos, de empezar las actividades y las chicas del escuadrón, se preguntaban por que tardaban tanto su sensei y la chica pelirroja, haciéndolas pensar que algo raro pasaba, ya que generalmente la peli azul era muy puntual con los horarios, pero justamente hoy era distinto, su sensei estaba tardando y la chica nueva también…

Estaban a punto de ir a ver que pasaba, pero sus preguntas se disiparon cuando vieron que una persona con cabellera pelirroja, se acercaba corriendo a donde estaban ellas, dando a entender que no pasaba nada.

Haru al llegar donde estaban las chicas que estaban formadas en fila, para esperar órdenes decidió que era mejor disculparse por la tardanza…

Haru-lo siento chicas es que tuve un pequeño problema con mi vestimenta y Tokaku-san me estaba ayudando, dijo Haru algo avergonzada, pero no recibió respuesta de las chicas que la miraban en silencio, cosa que no paso inadvertido por la pelirroja…

Haru-chicas sucede algo, dijo Haru al mirarlas detenidamente, hasta que la líder del escuadrón decidió hablar.

lo siento señorita Haru pero nosotras solo obedecemos las ordenes de la sensei Azuma, dijo la Numero 1 con un tono serio…

Haru al oír eso decidió jugar un poco, ya que las chicas al parecer estaban un poco nerviosas, cosa que le dio a entender que su amada peli azul, era demasiado estricta...

Haru-oh entiendo, pero esta vez será un poco distinto, dijo la pelirroja cosa que hiso que las chicas del escuadrón se vieran la una con la otra…

A que se refiere con eso señorita Haru, dijo volviendo a hablar la líder, la cual se preguntaba por que la pelirroja se refería a su sensei como Tokaku san- y no como sensei Azuma…

Haru-me refiero a que hoy tendrán que obedecer mis ordenes por sobre las de Tokaku-san.

Las chicas que se sorprendieron y estaban un poco confundidas, preguntándose ¿por que deberían hacer caso a alguien a quien no conocían? y de la cual no sabían nada mas que solo era una conocida de su sensei; Estaban a punto de hablar de nuevo pero la pelirroja fue mas rápida en dar una respuesta que las hiso obedecer.

Haru-y es una orden directa de su sensei, dijo la pelirroja tratando de imitar la forma de hablar de su amada peli azul, cosa que dio resultado. Las chicas del escuadro obedecieron por arte de magia.

Escuadrón 9-si señor esperamos sus ordenes, dijeron todas al unísono y saludándola de forma militar, dándole a entender a Haru que su plan había funcionado, así que esta decidió jugar un poco antes de que llegue dicha peli azul, que estaba tardando…

Haru-bien parece que Tokaku-san esta tardando por lo que le dije jejeje… se dijo Haru al recordar lo que paso antes de salir de los vestidores.

Haru-bien escuadrón 9 relajeasen dijo Haru con una sonrisa, pero las chicas solo rompieron un poco su firmeza, estando aun con un semblante serio, como si la misma peli azul estuviera presente.

Haru-creo que no me entendieron, decía Haru tratando de que las chicas salieran de su nerviosismo que era muy notable, así que para que se relajaran Haru recurrió a sus armas mas mortíferas que a diferencia de la peli azul, que era fría y calculadora, la pelirroja decidió usar su sonrisa y carisma que hacían que todo aquel que la mirara quisiera conocerla y hacerse amigo/a de esta…

Dicho y echo se acerco a cada una de las chicas, para tomarlas de las manos como lo hacia con su amada, mirarlas a los ojos y pedirles que se relajaran, mientras notaba cada detalle de estas cosa que le resulto totalmente llamativo al ver a las mellizas, que tenían un gran parecido a Banba Mahiru y que al preguntar el nombre de las chicas estas solo respondían con el numero que tenían en su chaleco, cosa que le pareció extraño, pero luego le preguntaría el porque de eso a la peli azul.

Al estar mas relajadas, las chicas decidieron empezar a abrirse, hacia la pelirroja que tenían en frente, la cual decidió hablar…

Haru-Bien que tal, si empezamos de nuevo, yo soy Hichinose Haru, un gusto.

Escuadrón 9-un gusto conocerla señorita Haru, sea bienvenida y esperamos ser de su agrado, dijeron las chicas con un tono mucho mas relajado, el cual se veía en su rostro.

Haru-ya…, ya…no es necesario ser tan formales conmigo, dijo Haru.

Numero 3-Lo sentimos.

Numero 5-es que últimamente estuvimos muy nerviosas.

Haru-¿Nerviosas?, ¿Por qué?, pregunto Haru que veía como las chicas comenzaban a deprimirse, cosa que la alarmo.

Numero 1-señorita Haru lo que pasa es que las cosas han estado muy difíciles para nosotras.

Haru-de que hablan?.

Numero 7 y 8-el examen final de la sensei Azuma.

Haru-examen final? Que es eso?.

Numero 4-es una serie de pruebas que tenemos que vencer, para así poder graduarnos.

Haru-y son muy difíciles?.

Numero 2-demaciado, Numero-9 es casi imposible.

Haru-y se puede saber ¿Por qué es tan difícil?, acaso no están entrenadas para lo que fuera.

Numero 10-si lo estamos señorita Haru, pero…

Numero 6- tenemos un obstáculo muy grande a vencer.

Haru- obstáculo?, que acaso es una prueba física?.

Numero 3-eso quisiéramos pero no.

Haru-a no? Y entonces de que se trata.

Escuadrón 9- vencer a la sensei Azuma Tokaku, en la prueba de rescate, dijeron las chicas al unisonó.

Haru-que? Tokaku-san…enserio?.

Numero 1-si como escucho señorita Haru, la sensei es nuestro objetivo a vencer ya que la mayoría de las veces, estamos compitiendo contra ella en las pruebas.

Haru- y que clases de pruebas son esas?.

Numero 3-generalmente son pruebas de tiro, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y el rescate de objetivos.

Numero 2-y siempre que estamos a punto de lograrlo, la sensei Azuma nos vence de la nada.

Numero 5-es como si la sensei tuviera algo en su interior que la hace invencible, si bien sabemos que el clan Azuma es legendario, con ella es algo mucho mas grande.

Numero 1-señorita Haru usted es amiga de la sensei Azuma, seguro sabrá el porque la sensei es tan fuerte no?.

Haru no sabia que decir, ya que no sabía si las chicas estaban al tanto de la situación sentimental de su sensei, y del como reaccionarían estas al decirles la verdadera motivación de lo que hacia que la fría Tokaku Azuma fuera tan formidable y eso era el proteger a su amada Pelirroja, que hacia latir a su corazón, a la cual la peli azul juraría protegerla y amarla por siempre…

Haru se sonrojo, y bajo un poco la mirada, ya que las chicas al parecer, se quedaron en silencio esperando una respuesta…cosa que la puso algo nerviosa, ya que no sabía si decir la verdad o mentir y solo atino a decir algo…

Haru-pues ya que preguntan…si, si se porque Tokaku-san es tan increíble. Dijo mirando al piso, cosa que provoco que las chicas del escuadrón empezaran a suplicar por saber la verdadera motivación de la peli azul…

Numero 6-esncerio? Que es?.

Numero 9- por favor díganos?

Numero 10-nececitamos saberlo.

Numero 1-por favor señorita Haru, debemos a saber que es lo que motiva a la sensei.

Entre las suplicas y caras de curiosidad Haru no soporto mas así que decidió decir la verdad…

Haru-la razón de que Tokaku-san, sea tan increíble…es

Escuadron 9-ES…? Dijeron todas al unísono, esperando con curiosidad la respuesta…

Haru- es que Tokaku-san esta enamorada de alguien y no solo eso, ella juro proteger a esa persona la cual es su pareja y las 2 se aman…y esa persona soy yo…listo lo dije, dijo la pelirroja tapándose la cara…

Las chicas del escuadrón trataban de analizar cada palabra que la pelirroja dijo, lo que les llevo un momento darse cuenta de la situación, ya que era algo que nunca se imaginarían, no fue hasta que Haru hablo…

Haru-ah…chicas…?

Escuadrón 9-QUEEEE? LA SENSEI TIENE NOVIA?, dijeron todas en forma de grito. Que si no fuera porque en ese momento se encontraban solas, alguien más hubiera escuchado…

Numero 3-entonces la sensei y usted?

Numero 1-o sea que esa era la razón por la cual, usted llamaba a la sensei por su nombre tan alegremente.

Numero2-que increíble, nunca creí que, la sensei podría tener sentimientos.

Haru-no…no digan eso, dijo Haru algo sonrojada, se que Tokaku-san es fría y algo cerrada frente a los demás, pero en el fondo, ella además de ser increíble, como dicen ustedes, ella es muy noble, atenta y amorosa, cuando se lo propone… dijo Haru con una sonrisa mientras se abrazaba a si misma, como si se estuviera abrazando a Tokaku…

Numero 7 y 8-Awww..., dijeron las mellizas que se abrazaban al escuchar la descripción que daba Haru de cómo veía a la peli azul…

Numero 6-que tierna.

Numero 9 y 10-Cuentenos mas, cuéntenos más…por favor…

Las chicas estaban tan atentas a cada palabra de la pelirroja, ya que gracias a eso podrían conocer mejor a su sensei, lo que dio a entender a Haru, que esas chicas no tenían miedo en absoluto hacia Tokaku, sino que era pura admiración ya que lo que querían era hacer sentir orgullosa a su sensei…

Entonces Haru les pidió a las chicas que se sentaran en el suelo para así, poder contarles algunas cosas, puesto que la peli azul no se había aparecido todavía en el lugar, cosa que las extraño un poco…

Haru conto algunas cosas como, en donde se conoció con la peli azul, la forma en que se enamoraron y lo que tuvieron que pasar para estar juntas la una con la otra, pero trato de dejar de lado otras…como por ejemplo el echo de que su amada peli azul casi termina con su vida…cosa que seria algo extraño para las chica si les decía eso, ya que pensarían que Tokaku tenia amenazada a la pelirroja…

Numero 3-que romántico, no sabia que la sensei fuera así de increíble…

Haru-entiendo que vean a Tokaku-san de otra manera y que a veces ella puede ser fría, calculadora y algo enojona…pero en realidad…es todo lo contrario a eso…Tokaku-san es muy dulce, cariñosa y muy cálida cuando abre su corazón….dijo Haru con una sonrisa y la vos mas tierna y amable que alguien pudiera escuchar mientras cerraba sus ojos y llevaba sus manos a su corazón.

Haru-te amo Tokaku-san... Dijo Haru que al abrir sus ojos se encontró a las chicas que rápidamente se habían puesto en fila y con las caras nerviosas, que trataban de avisarle a la pelirroja que algo andaba mal…

Haru-chicas…les pasa algo? Decía la pelirroja que miraba extrañada a las chicas mientras se ponía de pie, hasta que sintió una respiración en su nuca para luego escuchar una voz que conocía muy bien…

Tokaku-Haru creo que tu y yo nos debemos una larga charla esta noche…dijo la peli azul sobre el hombro izquierdo de Haru, mientras posaba sus manos en los hombros de la pelirroja, la cual quedo totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida a la ves…

Tokaku-bien parece que ya se conocieron mejor, así que comencemos…Escuadrón 9 en marcha…

Escuadrón 9-Sí señor-dijeron todas al unísono…para luego dirigirse a toda marcha al campo de tiro y dejarlas a Tokaku y Haru a solas.

Haru-To, Tokaku-san…

Tokaku-Hichinose por lo que vi, se que les has dicho a las chicas cosas de nuestra vida privada, así que ya me encargare te darte un castigo ejemplar cuando estemos solas en casa…dijo mientras se iba a donde se dirigían las chicas.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la mente de Haru poniendo mas intenso su sonrojo, si el castigo que recibió en los vestuarios era duro, no se imaginaba lo que la peli azul le haría en casa…

Tokaku-Hichinose, apresúrate!, dijo en voz fuerte la peli azul, para llamar la atención de su chica, la cual se había quedado inmersa en sus pensamientos.

Haru-ya, ya voy Tokaku-san!-dijo Haru mientras se dirigía en la misma dirección que la peli azul para así tratar de alcanzarla a esta.

Lo cierto era que el día recién estaba por comenzar, para bien?, para mal? Lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo…


	3. tercer capitulo

**Tercer capitulo** **: mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero estuve de mas ocupado estos meses y sumado a que mi computadora anda medio mal, pero acá esta, que lo disfruten…**

Al llegar al campo de tiro, cada una de las chicas del escuadrón, tomó su respectiva posición a esperar las órdenes de su sensei que se estaba tomando nuevamente su tiempo en llegar, pero esta vez las chicas sabían cual era la razón y era que su sensei quizás estaría hablando de un tema muy importante con aquella alegre y carismática chica pelirroja, la cual era nada mas ni nada menos que la pareja de esta, así que decidieron tomar sus armas y prepararse mientras esperaban la llegada de la "parejita"; Apodo que utilizarían para llamar a Tokaku y a Haru en secreto, cosa que les era tierno saber que su sensei ,si tenia sentimientos bajo esa aura oscura que siempre dejaba ver hacia los demás, sumando el echo que su pareja era la contraparte de su sensei.

Afuera del campo de tiro Tokaku decidió que era mejor hablar con su pelirroja, para saber el porque esta le dijo a las chicas del escuadrón, sobre la relación que tenían ambas y algunas cosas mas…

Tokaku-Haru…explícame ¿Que fue lo que paso hace un momento? , ¿Por que les dijiste a esas chicas sobre lo nuestro? Y no solo eso ¿A que se debió esa forma de definirme frente a ellas y la forma en que saludaste a las chicas?, dijo la peli azul con un tono algo avergonzada dejando ver un sonrojo en sus mejillas y sumando una mirada de enojo mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de los hombros, para así perderse en esa tierna mirada y en esos ojos rosas esperando una respuesta…

Por su parte, Haru no solo se dio cuenta de lo avergonzada que estaba su amada protectora, sino que también de los celos que esta sentía, cosa que a Haru le resulto algo tierno y divertido…así que para calmar a su fiel caballero; Haru decidió abrazar a Tokaku para mirarse ambas a los ojos y así darse un corto y suave beso en los labios.

Después de eso y con una pequeña risilla Haru decidió responder...

Haru-Tokaku-san primero, lo que paso fue que vi que las chicas estaban nerviosas, así que decidí hablar con ellas para así conocernos mejor, por eso los abrazos y la forma en que las salude, pero aun así todavía estaban nerviosas en hablar conmigo, así que la mejor forma que encontré para que me hagan caso, fue que les dijera la verdad de nuestra relación y bingo.

Haru-Segundo, cuando escuche que las chicas decían que eras fría y que no tenias sentimientos en tu corazón, sentí que debía decirles como te veía en realidad; Pero lo mas importante de todo es la razón por la cual dije todo eso Y esa razón Tokaku-san, es el simple echo de que te amo, no solo porque me juraste que me cuidarías, sino porque eres la única persona con la cual quiero pasar mi vida para siempre, además tu lo dijiste yo soy tuya y de nadie mas, al igual que tu eres mía y por eso, nunca te traicionaría con nadie y eres la persona a quien yo decidí que protegería con mi vida de ser necesario…

Tokaku-Haru…tokaku no podía decir nada, esas palabras fueron suficientes para hacerla entender todo lo sucedido y acallar las dudas de la peli azul que al estar mas calmada, solo atino a abrazar a su amada pelirroja, que de igual manera correspondió el abrazo de esta para luego separarse y entrar tomadas de las manos al campo de tiro, cosa que fue algo sorprendente para las chicas del escuadrón, ya que Tokaku estaba con su semblante de siempre pero aun así, no se separaba de su alegre acompañante que la miraba con una expresión de cariño, mientras se aferraba mas a su brazo…

Tokaku-bien ya tardamos demasiado, así que empecemos con esto…

Escuadrón 9- si señor…

Tokaku-bien seguiremos con el entrenamiento de ayer, ¿alguna duda?

Numero 3-sensei ¿que pasara con la señorita Haru?

Tokaku-ella estará conmigo en todo momento y me ayudara a evaluarlas, así que en teoría ella es igual a mi en el sentido de ser su sensei, así que respeten sus ordenes, ¿esta claro?...

Escuadrón 9-Si señor, dijeron todas con animo, ya que al estar Haru presente, podrían ver como era en realidad su sensei frente a la pelirroja, que estaba por decir algo pero fue detenida por tokaku…

Haru-ahhh Tokaku-san, dijo haru al oído de la peli azul.

Tokaku-¡Silencio Haru!…¿o será que quieres que te castigue de nuevo?...

Haru-To,!tokaku-san!...dijo Haru sonrojada mientras se escondía detrás de la peli azul, cosa que no paso por alto por las chicas del escuadrón, que si bien trataban de concentrarse en cargar sus armas, ponerse los protectores para los oídos y en colocar los respectivos objetivos, no podían dejar de ver esa escena por mas que quisieran, no fue así hasta que cierta sensei peli azul las saco de su trance…

Tokaku-¿que tanto miran? ¡apresúrense!…

Escuadrón 9-¡ , señor!, Dijeron las chicas nerviosas al salir de sus pensamientos, para encontrarse con la mirada asesina de su sensei…haciendo que se asustaran.

Haru-Tra, tranquila Tokaku-san, dijo Haru mientras abrazaba a la peli azul desde atrás para que esta se calme…

Tokaku-Haru, entiende yo…-Tokaku se dio media vuelta para responderle a su pareja, pero no pudo decir nada nuevamente, ya que se encontró con la mirada tierna de Haru, así que sin decir mas y por arte de magia Tokaku accedió luego de largar un suspiro.

Tokaku-bien tú ganas, pero será por esta vez…

Haru-jiji… dijo Haru alegremente.

Y así fue Tokaku cambio su actitud de estar seria y enojada, a estar seria pero tranquila…

Tokaku-Bien será como ayer, a medida que vallan disparando al objetivo, se les evaluara para ver su puntuación…dijo tokaku a las chicas del escuadrón…

En una pizarra se encontraban los nombres de las chicas por así decirlo, que en realidad eran las numeraciones del chaleco de las chicas, con excepción de Tokaku que era la única que tenia su nombre escrito en la pizarra en donde se podían leer unos valores que daban del 10 al 100, lo que le llamo la atención a Haru al ver un perfecto 100, al lado del nombre de su amada protectora, caso contrario al de las chicas que solo tenían un 70 cada una…

Haru-Ahh Tokaku-san ¿que son esos números?.

Tokaku-¿ahh eso?...Es mi forma de evaluar a las chicas del escuadrón.

Haru-¿y como seria eso?.

Tokaku-simple, para dispararle a los objetivos, solo tienen 10 balas en el cargador de sus armas y por cada acierto ellas suman 10 puntos, si llegan a lograr una perfecta puntuación pasan a la siguiente etapa del examen…

Haru-¿ y que pasa si fallan algún disparo?...

Tokaku-en ese caso deben tener un castigo…

Haru-¿y que tipo de castigo es?...dijo Haru algo nerviosa, al recordar lo que paso en los vestidores.

Tokaku-a diferencia del que te di, ellas deben realizar 10 vueltas a la pista de correr… dijo la peli azul con un tono tranquilo.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san!, dijo sonrojada la pelirroja, que luego se termino aferrando al cuerpo de la peli azul, al escuchar los disparos que daban las chicas del escuadrón…

Tokaku-¡ Haru mírame!, dijo la peli azul llamando la atención de la mencionada, que estaba temblando…

Haru-Tokaku-san lo siento es que, escuchar los disparos, no me traen buenos recuerdos, dijo Haru que al encontrarse con la mirada de su protectora, rápidamente se olvido de los disparos, para solo concentrarse en los ojos y en la voz de su peli azul.

Tokaku-no te preocupes, yo te protegeré, dijo la peli azul mirando dulcemente a la pelirroja, mientras le acariciaba la cara con una de sus manos…

Haru-Tokaku-san, gracias…dijo Haru y se aferro mas al cuerpo de su protectora, quedando ambas chicas abrazadas como si nadie estuviera ahí, pero No fue hasta que la voz de alguien las saco del trance en el que se encontraban…

Numero 1: ¿ahh sensei?, ya hemos terminado- dijo la líder del escuadrón con un tono algo nerviosa, provocando que Tokaku y Haru se separaran.

Tokaku-bien veamos que tal lo hicieron está ves, dijo la peli azul hablando nuevamente con su tono serio, mientras Haru se encontraba en silencio mirando a otro lado para que no se note su sonrojado rostro.

Increíblemente todas las chicas del escuadrón habían logrado acertar todos los disparos, cosa que sorprendió a Haru que felicito a las chicas, las cuales esbozaron una gran sonrisa al recibir las felicitaciones de la pelirroja, cosa contraria a Tokaku que solo observaba los objetivos sin decir nada, hasta que su pelirroja decidió hablar.

Haru- y bien Tokaku-san ¿no te parece asombroso?, dijo Haru con una sonrisa para que su protectora felicite a las chicas del escuadrón.

Tokaku-Mmm…no voy a negarlo, ¡buen trabajo equipo!, dijo la peli azul con una pequeña sonrisa y un tono tranquilo, provocando que las chicas del escuadrón se sintieran felices y sonrieran mas de lo que estaban, ya que al parecer era la primera vez que su sensei las felicitaba.

Tokaku-pero no crean que se les será fácil el día de hoy- dijo volviendo a su tono serio haciendo que las chicas volvieran a ponerse nerviosas, provocando un silencio incomodo en el lugar; Tokaku dirigió nuevamente su vista a los blancos, para luego mirar a las chicas del escuadrón y así decirles que se dirijan al circuito de obstáculos para la siguiente prueba, pero antes de dar palabra fue detenida por su pelirroja, lo que la molesto.

Haru- ¡Tokaku-san No seas así!, dijo Haru aferrándose al brazo de la peli azul.

Tokaku al ser interrumpida, miro a la pelirroja con una cara mas seria que la que tenia, denotando enojo en su mirada, pero al parecer esa mirada no causaba nada en Haru, ya que Haru ni se inmuto, sino que solo sonrío al ver así a la peli azul, cosa contraria a las chicas del escuadrón que se encontraban asustadas y se preguntaban como es que esa simpática chica, no denotaba nada de temor frente a esa mirada.

Haru no dijo nada ante la mirada de su amada peli azul, ya que la conocía mejor que nadie y sabia cuando su amada protectora estaba realmente enojada, así que solo se dispuso a ver un momento a su, al parecer enojada novia, para luego dirigirse a las chicas del escuadrón y así alivianar las cosas.

Haru- y en cuanto a ustedes escuadrón 9, ¡muy buen trabajo chicas, sigan así y seguro lograran pasar el examen!, dijo firme pero alegre la pelirroja, causando nuevamente una sonrisa en las chicas.

Escuadrón 9-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORITA HARU!, dijeron las chicas alegremente, dándole una reverencia a Haru, que era observada por su aun enojada novia, que solo se encontraba en silencio, como si no estuviera en ese lugar.

Haru-bien chicas diríjanse a la siguiente prueba, en un momento las alcanzaremos, dijo Haru que sabia que tenia que arreglar las cosas con su protectora.

Escuadrón 9-¡si señor!, dijeron las chicas que rápidamente salieron del campo de tiro, dejando a Haru y Tokaku a solas nuevamente.

Tokaku estaba enojada con su pelirroja, no solo por el hecho de que la interrumpiera, sino que también Haru estaba abusando de alguna manera de su poder y eso no lo podía dejar así; cuando las chicas se fueron, la peli azul que se había quedado en silencio cerro por un momento sus ojos para no ver a su pelirroja y así poder suspirar, pero al inhalar aire por la nariz sintió nuevamente el perfume de Haru.

Tokaku rápidamente abrió los ojos y se encontró con su debilidad.

Cuando las chicas del escuadrón se fueron Haru se dio vuelta y vio que Tokaku estaba igual que en la mañana en la oficina de kaiba, que era estar con los ojos cerrados para no ver a nadie y así de repente al abrirlos, descargar su ira sobre su objetivo, que en este caso seria sobre sobré la misma Haru si esta no hacia algo para disculparse.

La pelirroja pensó en hablar, pero luego se decidió por algo un poco mas romántico y eso fue hacer lo mismo que Tokaku, guardar silencio y esperar con los ojos cerrados, con la diferencia que Haru puso sus manos detrás de su espalda e inclinándose un poco hacia adelante como si estuviera pidiendo un beso en los labios.

Tokaku tenia una nueva batalla entre su mente y su corazón, ya que al abrir sus ojos se encontró nuevamente con su chica pelirroja, pero esta vez Haru, parecía que estaba pidiéndole un beso en los labios, cosa que tokaku no pudo evitar hacer, ya que la pelirroja movió sus labios como si estuviera pronunciando el nombre de la peli azul.

Y así fue que Tokaku tomo suavemente a Haru por la cintura, para besarla tiernamente, para después darle una pequeña advertencia a su chica.

Tokaku-Haru…, te sugiero que no sigas haciendo esto, o me forzaras a ser mas dura con tu castigo cuando lleguemos a casa, dijo la peli azul que al separarse de su chica, decidió salir del campo de tiro y dirigirse al circuito de obstáculos, dejando a una Haru muy sonrojada y atónita…

Haru tardo en reaccionar un momento, ya que los dichos de su amada no eran en broma, Puesto que cuando su protectora decía algo referido a esos castigos, eran en serio y si bien no eran una tortura, podían tardar varias horas o quizás toda la noche, y Haru lo sabia perfectamente y mas cuando las llamas del amor corrían por las venas de la peli azul.

Haru salió de su trance gracias a un nuevo llamado de su amada, que todavía la estaba esperando afuera del campo de tiro. Al salir, Haru rápidamente se aferro al brazo de Tokaku como si fuera una niña pequeña, pero ocultando su cara, que estaba totalmente roja. Para Tokaku ver a su chica totalmente así, era señal de que sus dichos fueron algo excesivos y tendría que decir algo para calmar los pensamientos de la pelirroja.

Tokaku-Haru lo siento, ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo Tokaku lo mas tranquila y relajada que podría estar.

Haru no decía nada, solo caminaba abrazada al brazo de la peli azul y ocultando su cara hasta que Tokaku hablo nuevamente.

Tokaku-¡Haru… mírame…!,Dijo Tokaku preocupada y tocando la barbilla de la pelirroja, para que esta la viera, pero Haru fue mas rápida y abrazo Tokaku por el cuello, para luego dejar a la peli azul totalmente atónita nuevamente.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san!-dijo con vos picara la pelirroja.

Tokaku- ¿Haru?-dijo mirando desconcertada la cara de su chica, por el tono que esta usaba.

Haru-Si vas a castigarme esta noche, ¿puedo ser yo la que tenga la iniciativa?-dijo la pelirroja antes de salir corriendo, dejando perpleja a la peli azul, que sin mas se quedo mirando como su alegre y carismática chica se alejaba riendo provocando el enojo de Tokaku.

Tokaku-¿Que acaba de decir?...jooo Hi, ¡ichinose! ¡Vuelve aquí!, Dijo la peli azul enojada y algo sonrojada, que rápidamente decidió salir corriendo, para alcanzar a su chica que le había sacado bastante ventaja.

Mientras Tokaku y Haru tardaban en llegar a la siguiente locación de las pruebas, las chicas del escuadrón, aprovecharon el momento para repasar el circuito de obstáculos, antes de que su sensei llegase.

Numero 1-¡ bien chicas esta vez, no será como la última vez, estoy segura que lo lograremos, así que animo entendido!.

Escuadrón 9- ¡Si señor¡,-dijeron entusiasmadas las demás ante su líder, mientras formaban en fila para esperar que la parejita llegase, pero mientras tanto ver nuevamente el circuito no estaría mal.

El circuito de obstáculos en el cual las chicas entrenaban, era igual al que se utilizaban en los entrenamientos militares de mas alto rango, ya que no solo había obstáculos sino que también, objetivos al que solo se les podía atacar con un cuchillo al igual que lo hacia Tokaku, cosa que se les hacia difícil a las chicas que si bien no eran novatas, aun así se les era dificultoso utilizar los cuchillos como lo hacia su sensei, además que solo tenían unos 10 minutos para recorrer todo el circuito superar los obstáculos y dar a los blancos que parecían hacerse mas pequeños a causa de la presión, pero eso no era escusa, si querían poner orgullosa a su sensei, tendrían que lograrlo a toda costa.

Las chicas se estaban poniendo nerviosas, pero la sorpresiva llegada de la parejita, las saco de su trance, dejándolas totalmente sorprendidas.

Todos nos hemos sentido como un niño al hacer una pequeña travesura y salir corriendo, esa sensación de ser cachado esperando una reprimenda, puede ser algo divertido hasta cierto modo, pero, en este caso seria una travesura ¿algo peligrosa quizás? , lo cierto es que para Haru, el ser alcanzada por su amada peli azul, podría significar una gran reprimenda o algo peor quizás.

Pero el sentirse una pequeña niña en ese momento, valía mas que todo el oro del mundo, la adrenalina corría por sus venas y solo tenia un objetivo, llegar a donde estaban las chicas del escuadrón que no estaban tan lejos, ya que el circuito de obstáculos estaba a unos 500 metros del campo de tiro y así como si se tratase del juego de la mancha salvarse de los retos de su chica, que de por si era mas rápida y de seguro no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzarla.

Haru estaba a pocos metros de llegar a donde estaban las chicas del escuadrón, unos 10 metros para ser exacto, cuando de repente sintió que alguien la derribaba, pero al caer fue tomada por 2 fuertes brazos que la sostuvieron en el aire, provocando que ella cayera sobre el cuerpo de alguien y ese alguien era su amada protectora.

Tokaku-Te tengo ¿creíste que te escaparías así como si nada? y sin tener una respuesta-dijo Tokaku que miraba a Haru que se encontraba sobre ella, con los ojos cerrados.

Haru-To,¿Tokaku-san? ¿Como?-dijo Haru sorprendida por lo rápida que era su chica.

Tokaku estaba igual que un depredador cuando juega con su presa y solo miraba a su nerviosa chica, que esta vez estaba recostada boca arriba en el piso y con los ojos cerrados, ya que Tokaku se sentó en cierta forma sobre Haru tomándola por las manos y chocando su frente con la de Haru como para no darle escapatoria.

Tokaku-Haru mírame y dime que fue en broma lo que dijiste antes-dijo Tokaku que parecía algo enojada.

Haru-To,Tokaku-san, Lo, lo siento si te hice enfadar-dijo Haru como si fuera una niña pequeña, tratando de zafar de la tormenta y sin mirar a la peli azul.

Tokaku-No yo lo siento.

-Lo siento, por que estés en este lugar al que no perteneces

-Lo siento, porque tuviste que venir hasta aquí

-Y lo siento por ti, porque tu castigo será de lo más ejemplar.

-Y pensándolo bien, te lo daré ahora mismo, dijo Tokaku al oído de Haru en forma de susurro, haciendo que Haru abriera rápidamente sus ojos.

Haru-¿Quee? To, ¿Tokaku-san?, dijo Haru sorprendida y sonrojada.

Pero Haru no pudo decir nada mas, ya que Tokaku empezó a besarla en los labios, cosa que fue correspondida por la pelirroja, todo parecía el inicio a algo llevadero, pero todo volvió a la realidad cuando una voz las saco de su trance otra vez.

Numero 1-¿Ahh sensei?- dijo la líder tratando de actuar seria al igual que las demás chicas del escuadrón, provocando que Tokaku y Haru se levantaran rápidamente del suelo.

A causa de su carrera, Tokaku y Haru se habían olvidado por completo del lugar en donde estaban, sorprendiendo a las chicas del escuadrón y dejando un silencio incomodo.

Numero 3-Ahh sensei ¿se encuentran bien?, dijo la N3 como para tratar de salir del incomodo momento.

Haru-¡ahh si, si tranquilas estamos bien! jejeje-dijo Haru algo nerviosa, mientras se limpiaba la tierra de la ropa.

Tokaku-¡Silencio y escúchenme bien!-dijo Tokaku con una mirada tan fría como un tempano de hielo mientras se limpiaba la ropa y miraba fijamente a las chicas del escuadrón, que estaban tan tensas por esa mirada, que no podían decir palabra alguna.

Tokaku-¡Si llegan a decirle a alguien sobre lo que acaban de ver, me las pagaran! ¿entendieron?-dijo Tokaku dando su mirada asesina, que provoco mas el nerviosismo de las chicas hasta que una pelirroja las saco de trance a todas.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san basta!, ¡además no dices lo mismo cuando salimos!.

Tokaku-¡Haru…silencio!- dijo Tokaku al ser interrumpida por 2da vez en el día…

Haru-¡Ya por favor no seas así, anda cálmate!…-dijo Haru como una niña pequeña tomando el brazo de Tokaku y mirando a los ojos a la peli azul que no se podía negar a nada ante esos ojos y nuevamente resulto, la peli azul accedió al pedido de su sonriente chica, que la miraba alegremente.

Tokaku-Bien Haru, tú ganas, otra vez-dijo Tokaku luego de largar un suspiro.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san gracias!-dijo Haru para luego aferrarse mas a su protectora, que en vez de perderse en su chica, la peli azul puso su atención, en las 10 chicas que se encontraban enfrente de ellas, las cuales estaban entre una batalla entre estar serias o relajadas, algo que parecía gracioso en cierto punto.

Tokaku-Bien relájense-dijo Tokaku mas tranquila, volviendo todo a la normalidad.

-Prosigamos con la siguiente prueba, así que a sus lugares rápido.

Escuadrón 9-¡Si señor!- dijeron las chicas del escuadrón, que se fueron hacia lo que parecía una línea de largada.

Haru-¿Ahh Tokaku-san, de que se trata la prueba de obstáculos?-pregunto Haru curiosa.

Tokaku-No es gran cosa, deben terminar este circuito de 300 metros antes de tiempo y dar a los blancos en movimiento en menos de 10 minutos, en este caso deben hacerlo una por una.

Haru-¿Queee? ¡Pero eso es imposible!, son muchos obstáculos, además son como 300 metros en total-dijo sorprendida Haru.

Tokaku-¡Te equivocas!-dijo tajante Tokaku.

-Yo lo logre, así que, ellas también pueden hacerlo- dijo relajada la peli azul, dándole una sonrisa a su chica.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san! Si que eres asombrosa-dijo sonriendo Haru.

Tokaku-Si lo soy es porque te tengo a ti Haru…

Luego de escuchar eso, Haru decidió darles apoyo a las chicas del escuadrón, cosa que rápidamente dio efecto en estas.

Haru-¡Animo chicas las estaremos esperando en la meta!, ¡tu puedes n1!, ¡vamos gemelas y n3 animo!…-dijo Haru tratando de animar a cada una de las chicas del escuadrón, provocando que se sonrojaran.

Tokaku veía sin decir nada, solo miraba a quien era su amor.

Tokaku-Haru te amo-se dijo para si misma Tokaku, para luego llamar a su chica.

-¡Haru sígueme!, dijo Tokaku seria, tomando de la mano a Haru que accedió rápidamente, para así dirigirse juntas al otro lado del circuito de obstáculos.

Tokaku-Bien comiencen-dijo Tokaku a través de un megáfono y viendo todo a través de lo que parecía un cuarto de control con cámaras por el cual se podía ver casi todo, además de contar con un cronometro, para saber el tiempo que le tomaba hacer el circuito a cada una de las chicas.

En una de las pantallas, estaban las chicas en fila en la línea de largada y la líder era la primera en recorrer el circuito; Una chicharra sonó dándole la orden de largada y rápidamente los primeros obstáculos fueron sobrepasados por esta, pero a mitad de camino la chica cayo a causa de un tropezón lastimándose la pierna, pero aun así decidió seguir, paso los siguientes obstáculos con un poco de dificultad pero pudo hacerlo, hasta que llego al ultimo obstáculo, a la zona de guerra, en donde los blancos móviles, 5 para ser exactos se movían mas rápido de lo usual, y solo tenia 10 cuchillos; no podía fallar estando tan cerca de lograrlo, pero los nervios se apoderaron de la chica, primer intento fallo, 2do intento también al igual que los otros 3 siguientes, solo le quedaban 5 cuchillos 1 para cada blanco, el tiempo se agotaba y la desesperación se empezó a notar en la líder del escuadrón.

Haru-¿Que le pasa? ¿por que no se mueve?-se pregunto Haru preocupada, mientras miraba las pruebas junto a Tokaku.

Tokaku-Es inútil, se ah bloqueado-dijo Tokaku para luego hablar por el megáfono.

Haru-¿Bloqueado?, se pregunto más preocupada Haru.

Tokaku-¡Rápido numero 1, si no te decides fallaras!-dijo enojada la peli azul, que en vez de hacer que la chica se sienta mas tranquila, esta se puso más nerviosa, hasta que de la nada Haru se acerco al rostro de Tokaku, para hablar por lo que era un micrófono de manos libres, que tenia la peli azul.

Haru-¡Tranquila n1 tú puedes!.

Numero 1-¿Señorita Haru?-dijo la líder sorprendida de escuchar a la pelirroja.

Haru-¡No pienses como si vas a fallar, piensa como si estuvieras salvando a alguien a quien amas!.

Tokaku-¡Haru!…

Numero 1-¿alguien a quien amas? Dijo la líder dándose la vuelta para mirar a sus compañeras y pensar lo que la pelirroja le dijo y así poner manos a la obra.

Numero 1-La Señorita Haru tiene razón yo puedo hacerlo…¡alguien a quien amas!, ¡alguien a quien amas!- como si esas palabras fueran un balde de agua fría, la chica despabilo de su trance, sus fuerzas resurgieron de la nada y uno a uno fue dando a los blancos, para así llegar justo a tiempo a la meta.

Numero 1-¡Increíble…lo logre!-se dijo para si misma la n1 que luego de eso, decidió darle apoyo a las demás que esperaban su turno y así fue que una a una, las chicas fueron pasando increíblemente, no solo por el apoyo de su líder, sino también por el apoyo emocional que cierta pelirroja les daba desde los megáfonos.

Después de una hora todas las chicas lo habían logrado y se sentían totalmente felices por el hecho de que haber pasado una prueba tan difícil y ya era algo totalmente gratificante para ellas, solo faltaba la palabra de su sensei, que de por si luego de que Haru hablara, la peli azul parecía haber desaparecido nuevamente, ya que no se la escucho mas hablando por el megáfono.

Cuando Haru tomo el control del micrófono, no se dio cuanta que quedo sentada sobre la misma Tokaku y no solo eso también tenia su mejilla, cerca de la cara de Tokaku, que solo decidió callar y observar en vez de regañar a la pelirroja, ya que Haru parecía inmersa en apoyar a las chicas durante la prueba de principio a fin, además que el agradable aroma a rosas de Haru parecía hipnotizar a Tokaku.

Después de que la prueba terminara, Haru parecía totalmente exhausta.

Haru-¡Increíble lo lograron!-dijo Haru para dejarse llevar hacia atrás, quedando totalmente recostada sobre Tokaku, que solo miraba y abrazaba a la pelirroja, que tardo en reaccionar.

-¡Ahh Tokaku-san! tus alumnas son increíbles, dijo la pelirroja acurrucada en el cuerpo de su chica.

Tokaku-Mmm, Ahora que lo dices tienes razón, dijo Tokaku tranquilamente.

Haru-¡waah to, tokaku-san lo siento, me deje llevar!-dijo Haru mirando a la peli azul y tratando de levantarse, pero fue abrazada nuevamente por Tokaku.

Tokaku-Es por estas cosas que te amo…Haru no cambies nunca entendido-dijo tokaku acariciando el rostro de Haru y dándole un beso la frete, para luego separarse de su pelirroja, salir del cuarto de control y dirigirse a donde estaban las chicas del escuadrón.

Tokaku-Bien te espero afuera, no tardes si-dijo Tokaku al salir dejando a Haru pensativa por la actitud de su protectora.

Haru-Tokaku-san, tu tampoco cambies, se dijo para si misma Haru, que luego de salir del cuarto de control, se dirigió a donde estaban todas las demás.

Después de una larga mañana y de que las chicas del escuadrón, hayan superado las 2 primeras pruebas, era hora del almuerzo y una mas que alegre pelirroja, estaba ansiosa por pasar ese momento con su peli azul favorita, que no sabia si alegrarse o no.

Haru-Tokaku-san…di ahhh-decía Haru tratando de hacer que Tokaku probara un poco del curri casero, pero al parecer Tokaku no estaba del todo convencida de probarlo.

-Tokaku-san ¿no te gusta?, ¿te sientes bien?-preguntaba Haru que aun no comprendía el porque su peli azul no quería comer el curri, siendo que era su comida favorita y mas si era comida echa por la pelirroja.

Tokaku-Tranquila me siento bien y amo tu comida y todo pero…

Haru-¿Pero?

Tokaku-Explícame ¿por que tenemos que comer tan cerca de ellas?-dijo Tokaku refiriéndose a las chicas del escuadrón, que si bien no estaban tan cerca, se podían escuchar las conversaciones que estas tenían.

Haru-¿Queee?, pero si no pasa nada.

Tokaku-¿Nada?, estamos en mitad del patio en donde todos pueden vernos y además estoy segura que el tonto de kaiba puede aparecer a fastidiar.

Al parecer Haru tuvo la brillante idea de almorzar en el patio para aprovechar la briza ya que era un bonito día y no solo eso sino que también invito a las chicas del escuadrón, para almorzar juntas, cosa que fue denegada por su peli azul, que prefirió comer afuera pero dejando cierta distancia entre ellas y el escuadrón.

Haru-Tranquila Tokaku-san el señor kaiba no vendrá, además estamos en un buen lugar en donde nadie nos ve.

Tokaku-mmm Si tú lo dices.

Haru-Anda anímate y come además es tu curri favorito…

Tokaku-Esta bien lo probare-dijo Tokaku que rápidamente le dio una probada al curri, para que nadie la viera, pero como arte de magia su timidez se fue la nada, ya que el curri estaba tan delicioso que empezó a comerlo hasta no dejar nada en la lonchera, mientras Haru veía la cara de felicidad de Tokaku que al parecer, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en el que la peli azul podía disfrutar un almuerzo tan delicioso.

Haru-Tokaku-san… dime,¿ te a gustado?, dijo mirando sonriente a la peli azul.

Tokaku-No voy a negarlo, no estuvo nada mal. Dijo tokaku con un tono como si no fuera gran cosa.

Haru-¡Joo Tokaku-san! ¡no eres sincera conmigo!-dijo algo ofendida la pelirroja, mientras se daba vuelta dándole la espalda a su chica.

Tokaku-¿Haru?

Haru-¡Jum!…Haru no esta.

Tokaku sabia que tenia que hacer algo o su pelirroja la ignoraría todo el día, así que decidió hacer como si nadie estuviera ahí y decirle la verdad a su chica, así que se acerco al oído de la pelirroja para que nadie mas escuchara.

Tokaku-¡Lo siento si! y gracias Haru ese fue el mejor almuerzo que eh probado en mucho tiempo.

Al parecer esas palabras resultaron, ya que Haru se lanzo sobre Tokaku abrazándola y diciéndole lo mucho que amaba a la peli azul, que no sabia si salir corriendo o utilizar su mirada asesina en cualquiera que se acercase a ver.

Tokaku-ahh,¡ Haru tranquilízate!.

Haru-¡Upsi! lo siento me deje llevar…ohh ¡Tokaku-san no te muevas!.

Tokaku-¿Que?, ¿que sucede?-

Haru-Tienes algo en la cara déjame ayudarte.

Tokaku-¿Qué?, ¡espera dime donde y yo lo saco!.

Haru-Tokaku-san No te preocupes, solo estate quieta si…

Tokaku-Esta bien-dijo Tokaku.

Haru-Bien cierra los ojos.

Tokaku cerro los ojos para luego sentir las manos de Haru tomándola por la cara y así también sentir los labios de Haru que recorrían una parte de la boca de Tokaku. La peli azul rápidamente abrió los ojos y se separo de Haru que la miraba sonriente.

Tokaku-¿De que te ries? ¿y a que vino eso?.

Haru-Mmm tenías razón Tokaku-san, ese curri si que estaba delicioso. Dijo Haru pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Tokaku-Pero si ya te lo dije, no era necesario que me besaras. Dijo avergonzada la peli azul.

Haru-Ups lo siento, pero tenías un poco de salsa en tus labios y me olvide las servilletas.

Tokaku-Si ese es el caso…tu tienes un poco de arroz en tus labios-dijo Tokaku antes de devolverle el favor a su chica, para luego así levantarse y ver que las del escuadrón no estaban…

-Un momento ¿desde cuando estamos solas?.

Haru-Ahh ¿te refieres a las chicas?, se fueron hace un rato, cuando estabas comiendo tu curri, al parecer, tenían que prepararse para otra prueba o algo así.

Tokaku-Mmm que raro, no recuerdo haberles dicho que se prepararan para el ejercicio de lucha. Dijo algo extrañada la peli azul.

De repente La campana sonó dando la vuelta a las actividades, al igual que nuestra pareja que decidió tomar sus cosas y partir hacia lo que parecía el gimnasio con esperanza de encontrar a las chicas del escuadrón, que no se las veía por ningún lado.

Si bien nuestra querida pareja estaba inmersa en sus cosas, durante el almuerzo, nuestras chicas del escuadrón querían disfrutar no solo el hecho de poder almorzar afuera, cosa que tenían prohibido, sino también el hecho de observar, como su sensei era atendida por quien era su novia.

Numero 5-¡Aaaah miren a la señorita Haru!, quiere darle de comer en la boca a la sensei.-dijo la n5 .

Numero 1-¡Que tierna¡-dijo la n3.

Numero 1-¡Oigan silencio¡, si la sensei Azuma las escucha las matara.

Numero 6-¡Miren, miren¡ al parecer están discutiendo.

Numero 7 y 8-¡oigan tenemos una idea, sígannos!-dijeron las mellizas y así todas las chicas del escuadrón y hasta la líder, se levantaron de donde estaban, para esconderse y mirar mejor el espectáculo.

Numero 1-Oigan esto esta mal, además ¿que pasara si la sensei descubre que nos fuimos?.

Numero 7-Tranquila tenemos una coartada.

Numero 1-¿Coartada?, ¿que coartada?.

Numero 8- la señorita Haru hablo con nosotras, al parecer conoce a nuestra prima, Mahiru.

Numero 1-¿Mahiru banba?, ¿la chica tímida?, ¿la que es la pareja de la sucesora del clan Hanabusa? Y ¿que hay con eso?.

Numero 7 y 8-Fácil mientras le contábamos acerca de nuestra prima y nuestra familia le dijimos que si en algún momento nosotras no estábamos, es porque seguramente nos fuimos a preparar para la siguiente prueba. Dijeron sonriendo las mellizas.

Numero 1-¿Y ustedes creen que la sensei se lo va a creer?, no lo creo.

Escuadrón 9-¡Shh silencio nos descubrirán¡ dijeron todas las demás chicas del escuadrón a su líder, que quedo totalmente en silencio.

Numero 1-Joo si no puedes vencerlas, úneteles dijo la líder cabizbaja.

Y así fue que todas las chicas se quedaron viendo detenidamente esa escena de novela, en donde 2 personas se aman de verdad y no solo eso sino también que decidieron inmortalizar ese momento en una o mejor varias fotos, por medio de sus celulares, ya que no sabían cuando verían a su querida sensei de esa manera.

Pero al ver que su sensei se percato de su ida, era señal de que era hora de la retirada y las chicas sabían muy bien que no les iría bien si eran descubiertas espiando, así que decidieron dirigirse al gimnasio para preparar la siguiente prueba, la prueba de lucha.

Para que un deportista tenga un gran estado físico, no solo necesita una buena alimentación y o descansar lo suficiente, sino que también tener un lugar con todo el equipo necesario para un buen entrenamiento y mas si se trata de un asesino a futuro, en el caso de la academia privada 17 eso no era una excepción ya que el gimnasio tenia todo lo necesario para un buen entrenamiento.

Haru estaba totalmente sorprendida por el lugar ya que dentro se encontraban varios grupos, entrenando diferentes tipos de artes marciales con sus respectivos atuendos y la mayoría estaba entrenando a esa hora.

Haru-Valla si que esta muy concurrido ¿no lo crees Tokaku-san?

Tokaku-Ah si, es por el hecho de que los exámenes se aproximan, ven no te separes-dijo tokaku tomando la mano de Haru, para dirigirse al lugar en donde las chicas del escuadrón se encontraban haciendo ejercicios de calentamiento.

Haru-¡Wuauu chicas, que lindas se ven con esos atuendos!-dijo Haru maravillada por la ropa que llevaban las chicas, la cual consistía en una vestimenta igual al que se usa para practicar Taekwondo, los cuales además de tener el respectivo numero de cada una de las chicas, estos eran de un color distinto, que si se los juntaba se podría armar un arcoíris.

Escuadrón 9-¡MUCHAS GRACIAS SEÑORITA HARU!-dijeron las del escuadrón en forma de reverencia.

Tokaku no dijo nada solo suspiro para luego dirigirse a su chica.

Tokaku-Haru espérame aquí, debo cambiarme de ropa en un rato vuelvo.

-Y en cuanto a ustedes procuren cuidar a Haru, pero que ni se les ocurra pasarse de la raya-dijo tokaku hacia las chicas del escuadrón, que cuando apenas vieron que su sensei se fue, no tardaron en charlar con Haru para preguntarle sobre lo que paso en el almuerzo.

Numero 3 -Señorita Haru- decía la n3 haciéndole una seña a la pelirroja para que se acercara.

Haru-¿Sí? ¿Que sucede?-pregunto sonriente Haru

Numero 2-Díganos ¿que se siente ser tan querida por alguien como la sensei?-preguntaba la n2 acercándose para tratar de hablar bajo y no llamar la atención de los demás grupos, que al igual que en la mañana la presencia de Haru llamo la atención, ya que no parecía alguien a quien le guste matar y alguna que otra mirada enamorada se hacia notar.

Haru-¿Ehh?¿ De que hablan?

Numero 4-De lo que paso durante el almuerzo.

Haru-¿Que?¿ Lo vieron todo?

Numero 6-Y no solo eso.

Haru-¿A que se refieren?

Numero 9-¡A esto!, Dijo la n9 refiriéndose a la foto que las chicas habían sacado con uno de sus celulares.

Haru-¿Quee? Oigan no creo que a Tokaku-san le guste ver eso.

Tokaku-¿Que es lo que no me gustaría ver?-dijo tokaku sorprendiendo a las chicas y a su pelirroja, que decidió callar en ves de decirle sobre las fotos a la peli azul.

Haru-¿Qué?...ah nada Tokaku-san…¡wuooo, tokaku-san!.

Tokaku-Ahh ¿haru?.

Haru-¡Que linda te ves!-decía haru mirando de arriba a bajo a Tokaku, por el atuendo que llevaba puesto, el cual era igual que el que tenían las chicas, pero en el caso de tokaku era de color blanco.

Haru-¿Oye podría sacarte una foto? Siii?.

Tokaku-no.

Haru-¿que? Pero ¿porque?

Tokaku-Primero porque estoy trabajando y segundo porque estas llamando la atención de todos.

Haru-¿De que hablas?-haru al darse vuelta para ver a los otros grupos, se dio cuenta que la estaban observando y rápidamente pidió disculpas creyendo que se habían molestado con ella.

Tokaku suspiro y sin más les dijo a las chicas que se pusieran en ronda para empezar a luchar.

La prueba de lucha seria 1 raund de 3 minutos en una pelea uno a uno y el objetivo seria derribar al oponente, en este caso seria la misma Tokaku la oponente a vencer, la cual tenia alguien que la alentaba desde afuera de la arena de combate, que en realidad era una superficie acolchada.

La primera oponente de Tokaku seria la líder del escuadrón, la cual estaba totalmente seria al comienzo de la lucha, el combate comenzó y la chica era bastante buena pero tokaku esquivaba cada golpe, pero aun así la líder del escuadrón seguía con sus ataques, el tiempo pasaba y parecía que era inútil ya que el tiempo se agotaba y el cansancio se hacia presente en la líder del escuadrón a excepto de Tokaku que estaba fresca como una lechuga y cada tanto parecía ver a haru que estaba tomando fotos con su celular, mientras las demás chicas estaban atentas a la pelea.

Haru estaba tan inmersa en grabar a tokaku entrenando con sus alumnas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta que al caminar alrededor de la ronda de las chicas del escuadrón, terminaría cayendo sobre el regazo de una de ellas, que rápidamente la atrapo entre sus brazos, lo que llamo la atención de todas hasta de Tokaku.

Haru-¡Lo lo siento n2! no me fije por donde caminaba y…

Numero 2-¡Shhh señorita haru!, no es necesario que se disculpe, además debemos protegerla.

Haru-No, no es necesario, además protegerme de que tendrían que protegerme jejeje-dijo haru incorporándose lentamente.

Numero 2-Es que señorita Haru, parece que su llegada, provoco que varios chicos de los que están en este lugar, se hayan interesado en usted parece.

Haru-¿Quuee? ¿Porque lo dices?.

Numero 2-Es porque la señorita Haru es muy carismática y alegre y eso señorita Haru, la hace algo único en este lugar, además cualquier persona quisiera tener a alguien como usted como pareja-decía la número 2 tomando nuevamente a Haru entre sus brazos.

Haru-Pues, pues lo siento mucho pero, yo solo amo a tokaku-san como ella solo me ama a mí y lo sabes.

Numero 2-Jaja tranquila señorita haru, si se queda así conmigo en mis brazos estará a salvo de esos chicos, además no pasa nada con que la abrace al menos por un momento, eso me vendría bien como estimulo para enfrentarme a la sensei.

Haru-Pues, pues creo que no, además tokaku-san esta inmersa en su pelea, un abrazo no traerá malas consecuencias.

Obviamente que no seria nada malo para Haru quizás, pero si para Tokaku que al ver que una de sus alumnas estaba abrazando a su chica, se distrajo provocando que su contrincante la derribara con un movimiento de lucha, dando por ganadora a la líder del escuadrón que festejaba por su logro. Las demás chicas estaban sorprendidas, ya que estaban pendientes del abrazo de Haru y su compañera que al parecer encontró el truco para vencer a Tokaku y las chicas se dieron cuenta de eso.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san!¿te encuentras bien?, dijo haru al acercarse rápidamente a la peli azul.

Tokaku-¡Si si tranquila me encuentro bien!, vuelve a tu lugar, ahh en cuanto a ti buen trabajo n1 ve a tu lugar, ¡bien la siguiente!.dijo tokaku algo rara.

Haru-¿Tokaku-san?-se pregunto haru, que al parecer su chica peli azul, no había visto que la pelirroja se estaba abrazando con una de sus alumnas.

-Mmm quizás entendió lo que le dije esta mañana. Ji tokaku-san si que entiendes rápido.

El segundo combate empezó y la rival seria la n2 que estaba pensando que terminaría recibiendo una paliza, ya que tokaku empezó a atacarla con todo y al parecer mostraba enojo en su mirada.

Numero 2-¡Bien parece que si nos vio!-pensó la n2 dándole una seña a una de las chicas y así las demás pusieron en marcha su plan que era distraer a Tokaku durante las pelea, utilizando a Haru como ocurrió en la pelea de su líder con su sensei, cosa que seria sencilla y peligrosa a la vez ya que pedirle un abrazo a Haru no seria ningún problema, el problema seria su sensei que tarde o temprano las castigaría por tratar de coquetear con quien era su chica. Pero así fue y rápidamente la n3 tomo ah haru abrazándola y dando como efecto que tokaku sea derrotada nuevamente.

Haru-¿To, tokaku-san te encuentras bien?. Dijo haru acercándose nuevamente a tokaku que estaba en el suelo.

Tokaku-¡Si si..no te preocupes!, dijo tokaku levantándose para luego ver de reojo a la numero 2 que se encontraba feliz.

-¡Bien hecho!…

Numero 2-¡Waa gracias sensei!-dijo la chica antes de volver a su lugar.

Tokaku-Haru…dijo tokaku señalando a la pelirroja para que se sentara nuevamente en su lugar.

Haru-¡s-si lo entiendo!.

Después de que Haru se sentara la prueba siguió como si nada y las chicas siguieron con su plan que dio resultado ya que casi todas las chicas habían pasado y solo faltaba una de las chicas que estaba algo temblorosa porque tokaku al parecer descubrió el plan de las chicas, eh hiso que haru se sentara en una banca lejana, prohibiéndoles a las chicas que se le acercaran a la pelirroja.

El combate comenzó y las cosas no se veían prometedoras para la n10 que recibía castigo de donde no se lo esperaba; Tokaku que estaba mas que enojada, por que sus alumnas utilicen a haru como distracción y eso hacia mas feroz su ataque, la chica del escuadrón estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando diviso algo que la alarmo.

Numero 10-sensei mire, ¡esos chicos están molestando a la señorita Haru!. Dijo la n10 algo alarmada, ya que al parecer eran unos desconocidos.

Tokaku-¡Buen intento, pero no caeré de nuevo en esa trampa!.

Numero 10-¡Si no me cree mírelo usted misma!.

Tokaku-¡Ni lo sueñes que caeré de nuevo!-dijo tokaku intensificando mas sus ataques hasta que sintió a Haru gritar.

Haru-¡Aléjate no me toques!, fue lo que se hoyo y tokaku y las demás chicas miraron hacia donde se encontraba haru, salvo que en este caso no era parte del plan, sino algo que no estaba en los planes.

Mientras Haru estaba de castigo en la banca, un grupo de chicos aprovecho la oportunidad de acercarse a la pelirroja que miraba atenta la pelea.

-¡Oye preciosura porque estas aquí solita!, no eres de por aquí por lo que veo.

Haru-¿Qué? lo siento, ¿me hablas a mi?-dijo Haru desconcertada.

-¿Y a quien mas?, ¡oigan chicos miren esta pequeña lindura!, esta solita, ¿que tal si le hacemos compañía?-rápidamente un grupo de 5 chicos estaba rodeando a Haru impidiéndole que vea lo que las chicas hacían, lo cual empezó a poner nerviosa a la pelirroja.

Haru-¡Aah disculpen chicos!, pero… ya tengo compañía-dijo haru amablemente para que la dejaran en paz.

-¡Ups que pena y nosotros que queríamos llevarte a conocer el lugar!.

Haru- ¡jum,Si es por eso, ya tengo a alguien que me sirva de guía! ¡y es la persona a quien amo¡. Dijo tajante la pelirroja con un tono de desinterés, para ver si la dejaban sola de una buena vez.

-¿Que? Escucharon eso?.

-¿Dijo lo que creí?, ¿La persona que ama, es su guía?.

-¡Jajaja pues será una pena para ese imbécil, ya que tu vendrás con nosotros!, ¿eh? ¿Que dices?-dijo uno de los muchachos muy engreído, el cual tenia el pelo blanco y que termino totalmente sorprendido, al recibir una cachetada de parte de Haru, en la mejilla.

Haru-¡Nunca jamás la vuelvas a llamar así!, ¡además ella es mejor que tu imbécil!-dijo totalmente furiosa haru que luego de golpear al muchacho, se abrió paso entre el grupo de chicos, hasta que fue detenida por uno de ellos que la sujeto fuertemente del brazo lastimándola.

Haru-¡Aléjate no me toques!, dijo haru zafándose.

-¿Como te atreves?

Haru-¿Que?-

-¡Nadie me golpea, ni tampoco me rechaza!-dijo el peli blanco, que estaba a punto de golpear a haru, pero el golpe fue detenido por alguien.

\- A causa del grito de Haru, tokaku dejo su pelea de lado para socorrer a su chica, que estaba a punto de ser golpeada; deteniendo justo a tiempo el golpe que iba a la cara de la pelirroja.

Tokaku-Solo lo diré una vez,¡váyanse o terminaran muertos!-dijo tokaku con su cara seria.

-Je buen chiste ¿y tu quien eres? , Será mejor que te largues, sino quieres que te desfiguremos esa linda carita a ti también-dijo el peli blanco que al parecer no entendía en donde se estaba metiendo.

Tokaku-Solo lo diré otra vez, ¡váyanse o terminaran muertos!, ¡Haru vámonos!.

Haru-Si tokaku-san.

-¡Oye tu no vas a ningún lado!-El muchacho que quiso golpear a Haru nuevamente tomo el peor camino que se puede tomar, ya que si alguien que viene de una prestigiosa familia de asesinos te dice que te vallas, es mejor hacerlo si es que valoras un poco tu vida, pero al parecer este muchacho no era muy bueno escuchando, lo cual le dio a Tokaku la razón para golpearlo y dejarlo ko de un solo golpe, ya que este quiso posas sus manos en lo mas preciado para la peli azul y eso era su pelirroja y cuando ella decía que nadie toque a su Haru, era porque nadie podía hacerlo, salvo ella y algún que otra persona que Haru aprecie.

Tokaku-¡No toques a mi Haru!-dijo tranquila pero seria la peli azul luego de noquear al peli blanco.

-¿Como te atreves? Vamos todos contra ella-dijeron los demás para terminar brutalmente golpeados por Tokaku, que ni siquiera estaba cansada, aun luego de la prueba de lucha.

-Después de dormir por unos segundos el peli blanco que quiso golpear a Haru, fue reaccionando del golpe de Tokaku para encontrarse con un grupo de chicas que lo miraban furiosas, pero en especial con una chica peli azul que lo miraba con una cara seria y muy terrorífica.

Tokaku-Valla al fin despertaste, es hora de que te vallas idiota. Decía tokaku tranquilamente.

-¿Qué? ¿como te atreves maniática? ¿Sabes quien soy?-decía el peli blanco furioso, tratando de levantarse del suelo.

Tokaku-Si, eres un imbécil al que le queda poco tiempo de vida.

-Je Maldita, veo que no sabes en que lio te metiste, ¡chicos atáquenla!, ¡dije chicos atáquenla! ¿Que no me escuchan idiotas?-dijo el peli blanco que al darse la vuelta, se encontró con sus compañeros amarrados de pies y manos totalmente inconscientes.

-¿Que?-dijo sorprendido.

Tokaku-¡Será mejor que te vallas ahora, o mi equipo te ara pedazos! y te advierto, ellas están tan furiosas como yo a causa de lo que quisiste hacerle a Haru, que tienen ganas de matarte poco a poco….

El muchacho estaba enojado al ver que había perdido, así que rápidamente se levanto del suelo y decidió irse, pero antes de hacer eso se dio vuelta para intentar un nuevo ataque hacia Tokaku, que nuevamente lo golpeo mandándolo al suelo.

-Je tonta ¿crees que ganaste?, esto no quedara así, ¿sabes quien soy?, ¿sabes quien es el director de este lugar?, Cuando el se entere de lo que me has hecho a mi y a mis amigos, te echara a patadas de aquí…

Kaiba-¡valla, valla!, parece que al fin se conocen. Dijo kaiba sorprendiendo a todos.

Haru-¿Señor kaiba?.

Escuadrón 9-¡Señor director bienvenido!. Dijeron las chicas del escuadrón haciendo una reverencia.

Kaiba-mmm valla tokaku, parece que tus chicas, si tienen modales, no como tu.

Tokaku-¡cállate imbécil! ¿Qué quieres aquí?, por si no lo viste, estoy ocupada con esta basura de aquí. Dijo tokaku señalando al chico peli blanco.

-tío gracias al cielo que llegaste,

Todas las chicas-¿Tío?.

-mira lo que me hicieron estas salvajes a mi y a mis compañeros. Dijo el muchacho mientras se escondía detrás de kaiba.

-debes expulsarla. Decía el muchacho confiado en que tenía la ventaja de la situación.

Kaiba-mmm kengi sobrino mío, lo haría con mucho gusto, pero no puedo hacerlo. Dijo kaiba causando que la mirada de su sobrino, pase de confiada a enojada.

Kengi-¿Qué? ¡Claro que puedes!¡eres el director de este lugar!.

Kaiba-puede ser, pero si expulso a la mejor estudiante de la academia, terminaría siendo yo el expulsado.

Kengi-¿a que te refieres?.

Kaiba-¡idiota!, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta, de quienes son ellas?-dijo kaiba refiriéndose a tokaku y haru.

Kengi-¿Y yo que se? y no me interesa quienes sean, además seguro que son unas don nadie.

Tokaku-valla parece que los idiotas abundan en tu familia ¿no kaiba?-dijo tokaku interrumpiendo la charla tío-sobrino.

Kengi-¿Qué dices?¡te matare! .dijo furioso el muchacho señalando a Tokaku.

Kaiba-jejeje ¿si eso es lo que quieres?, te deseo buena suerte haciendo eso sobrino, pero te advierto que enfrentarte a un Azuma, puede ser algo tonto en verdad.

Kengi-¿Qué dijiste?, ¿un azuma?-dijo sorprendido ya que al parecer conocía bien ese apellido.

Kaiba-si como escuchaste, esa chica peli azul, es nada mas ni nada menos que Azuma Tokaku y la chica pelirroja a la que quisiste golpear es Ichinose Haru, heredera del clan de la abeja reina, cual tengo entendido es la pareja de Tokaku.

Kengi-¿Qué? ¿Me estas diciendo que ellas son las que vencieron en la clase negra?,¡ Es imposible!.

Kaiba- jeje que lo creas o no es cosa tuya sobrino, lo único que te diré es que a partir del semestre que viene tu y tus compañeros serán alumnos de Tokaku, así que será mejor que te disculpes con ella y su novia o terminaras muerto. Dijo kaiba para después despedirse, dejando solo a su sobrino que estaba mas que atemorizado al saber que su futura profesora, no era nada mas ni nada menos que un miembro de los azuma y sumado al enojo que esta poseía, la presencia de Haru le resultaba atemorizante ya que al parecer el muchacho sabia bien sobre el clan de Haru y de la historia de este.

Tokaku-y bien ¿que vas a hacer imbécil? Pregunto tokaku desafiante.

Haru-¡Tranquila tokaku-san!, gracias a ti estoy bien, no es necesario que tu y las chicas lo golpeen, ¡auch!. Si bien haru trato de intervenir para tratar de salvar al sobrino idiota de kaiba, la pelirroja al apoyar su mano en el hombro de tokaku, sintió un dolor en su muñeca producto del forcejeo que tuvo sumado a unos cortes en su mano, producto de algún rasguño, cosa que hiso enojar a Tokaku y a las chicas del escuadrón, que fueron detenidas por Haru.

Haru-¡no chicas alto, no lo hagan!. Dijo haru poniéndose en el camino de su chica y de las miembros del escuadrón.

Tokaku-¡Haru quítate!, se merece morir por lo que hiso. Decía tokaku dándole una mirada asesina a kengi, que solo temblaba de miedo.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san por favor!, déjamelo a mi ¿si? Y chicas tranquilas. Dijo la pelirroja tomando las manos de su chica mientras la miraba tiernamente, haciendo que Tokaku y las demás se tranquilizaran.

Si bien Tokaku tenia ganas de meterle un cuchillo en la garganta a kengi ; a causa del pedido de su chica decidió calmarse y escuchar la propuesta de la pelirroja.

Tokaku-bien haru, te escucho.

Haru-¡gracias!, oye 10 dime ¿acaso pudiste terminar tu pelea con Tokaku-san?. Dijo haru sonriendo.

Numero 10-lo siento señorita Haru, pero en cuanto vi que usted estaba en peligro, la sensei y yo dejamos la pelea para socorrerla.

Haru-bien entonces, será mejor que tengas tu pelea nuevamente, ¡así que prepárate, porque tu nuevo oponente seráaaa, el!. Dijo Haru señalando a kengi que salió de su trance.

Kengi-¿eh? ¿Estas loca?, yo me voy, no pienso pelear con estas dementes. Dijo el muchacho que trataba de escapar.

Haru- piénsalo bien, si lo haces te perdono, pero sino lo haces terminaras muerto, además por mas que corras, Tokaku-san es muy buena con los cuchillos y créeme, ella siempre entrena en las mañanas con ellos, es mas casi siempre lo hace con los ojos vendados y no solo eso, mi clan esta pendiente de lo que hago y lo que me pasa, si se enteran que tu y tus amigos quisieron aprovecharse de mi, seguro que los casaran uno a uno. Dijo lo más seria que podía estar haru que provoco que el peli blanco aceptara de inmediato con tal de salvar su pellejo.

Y así fue que al igual que con tokaku las chicas formaron un circulo en la plataforma, pero esta vez era para evitar que kengi se escapara, ya que para que su compañera pueda aprobar, esta tendría que evitar ser vencida por el peli blanco, cosa que fue idea de Haru. El cual era mas alto que su contrincante sumado que la numero 10 era la mas baja de todas, pero como dice el dicho las apariencias engañan y este era uno de esos casos.

La pele comenzó y el peli blanco tendría la ventaja a su favor y se notaba en su cara que quizás tendría la pelea ganada y ya se veía recibiendo el perdón de Haru y Tokaku en su mente, cosa que quedo descartada, puesto que cada ataque que daba el peli blanco, era rechazado por su contrincante que parecía leer cada uno de sus movimientos.

La numero 10 que si bien era bajita, lo que no tenia de altura lo compensaba con fuerza y velocidad, ya que cuando tu maestra es un miembro de los Azuma, es algo ventajoso ya que tokaku hacia que las chicas fortalecieran sus habilidades llegando a hacerse invencibles; Haciendo que le resultara sencillo pelear con alguien mas grande que ellas. Y en el caso de la n10 el resultado del entrenamiento daba sus frutos.

Mientras la pelea comenzaba, Tokaku decidió curar las heridas de la mano de Haru para que esta no se infectara.

Tokaku-¡Haru!. Dijo llamando la atención de su chica.

Haru-¿si tokaku-san?

Tokaku-¿Que fue todo eso que dijiste?.

Haru-¿A que te refieres?

Tokaku-Me refiero a que le dijiste a ese idiota, sobre que tu clan te esta siguiendo, sabiendo que es mentira. Y si bien es verdad que soy buena con los cuchillos, pero jamás entreno con los ojos vendados.

Haru-¡Pues tienes razón en que mentí con lo de los cuchillos!, aunque en realidad no es del todo mentira lo de mi clan, además sabes que hablo mucho con Nio y ella siempre me cuenta como le esta yendo a ella, con Meichi-chan.

Tokaku-¿Qué Hashiri?, nunca me dijiste que hablabas con Hashiri, Y ¿Es en cerio, después de lo que te hicieron pasar?, ¿te hablas con ellas 2?.

Haru-Ups lo siento tokaku-san, no te lo dije porque sabia que te enojarías. Dijo haru con un tono de inocencia.

Tokaku-¿Y como crees?, sabes bien por lo que te hicieron pasar. Dijo tokaku algo molesta pero sin dejar de curar la mano de Haru.

Haru-¡Tokaku-san, Por favor no te enojes! Además ya las eh perdonado a todas y no solo eso, también me eh hecho amiga de todas ellas.

Tokaku-¿Qué?, ¿A que te refieres con todas?.

Haru-Pues a todas las chicas de la clase negra, ¿de quienes mas?. Dijo sonriendo para volver a centrarse en la pelea.

Si bien tokaku sabia que Haru se hablaba con Namatame y Hitsugi, desconocía que las demás hablaban con su chica, lo que le causo un poco de temor porque las demás salvo Shiena habían intentado asesinar a la pelirroja y el echo de que alguna quiera aprovecharse de la confianza de Haru le daba desconfianza, ya que el pensar que Sumireko, Otoya o Isuke se acercaran a su chica era motivo de preocuparse ya que ellas odiaban a la peli azul.

Tokaku tenía que decir algo para hacer entrar en razón a haru, de que era mala idea ser amigas de quienes quisieron asesinarla, pero no podía reaccionar de mala manera, ya que esta seguramente se negaría, así que después de terminar de curar la mano de su chica la peli azul trato de ser lo mas sutil y amable que podía ser.

Tokaku-Haru se que no te gustara lo que te diré pero…-dijo tokaku tomando las manos de su chica llamando la atención de esta nuevamente.

Haru-¿Si Tokaku-san?. Dijo sonriendo.

Tokaku-Lo siento pero…, creo que es mala idea que te juntes con las chicas de la clase negra, además que pasa si alguna quiere asesinarte o te lastima, yo no podría soportarlo.

Haru-Tokaku-san sabes como soy y no me vas a ser cambiar de opinión, además las chicas ya han cambiado, es mas al igual que tú todas han decidido dejar de asesinar, para tener un mejor futuro con la persona a quien aman.

-Y es por eso que decidí que serian mis amigas-dijo haru chocando su frente con la de tokaku mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

Tokaku-¡Tonterías, es imposible que hayan cambiado tan rápido!, ¡en especial Inukai y Sumireko!¡además un asesino nunca se enamoraría de alguien! . Dijo tajante la peli azul pero sin despegar su mirada de su chica.

A causa de esas palabras, Haru cambio radicalmente su expresión de alegre a triste, al escuchar eso, pero no dijo nada así que decidió separarse lentamente de tokaku y dirigirse a donde estaban

las chicas del escuadrón, que estaban festejando la victoria de su compañera, no sin antes decirle una cosa a su protectora, que haría que la peli azul se estremeciera por completo.

Haru-Tokaku-san siento decirte esto, pero si crees que es imposible que alguien cambie y si dices que las demás todavía quieren asesinarme, entonces, significa ¿que tú también quieres hacerlo? y aun después de todo lo que pasamos juntas, ¿significa que no me amas?. Dijo la pelirroja con un tono triste y una sonrisa decaída provocando que los recuerdos de cierta noche vuelvan a la cabeza de la peli azul, dejándola paralizada en sus pensamientos ya que al parecer no era lo que se esperaba que Haru dijese.

Haru-Y si es así tokaku-san, siento ser solo un capricho en tu vida. Dijo Haru para terminar yéndose del lado de la peli azul y dirigiéndose a donde las chicas del escuadrón festejaban el logro de su compañera.

Tokaku no podía decir nada, ya que en su mente solo venían los recuerdos de esa noche, noche en donde el no saber que eran esos sentimientos en su corazón, provocaron que ella casi mate a la persona que seria el amor de su vida, noche en donde supo lo que de verdad era perder a alguien y así estuvo pensativa durante un largo rato inexpresiva y con la mirada baja sentada en la banca a causa de la culpa y el dolor de recordar esa noche, pero no fue hasta que alguien la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sensei!, ¡sensei!,¡responda!, le decía una voz sacándola de sus pensamientos, haciendo que tokaku vuelva a la realidad.

Tokaku-¿Qué?, ¿que paso?, dijo como volviendo del trance en el que estaba sin darse cuenta del tiempo que paso en ese estado.

Numero 1-Lo siento, ¿le ocurre algo? a estado así desde hace un rato.

Tokaku-No no pasa nada y dime ¿que ocurre?.

Numero 1-ya estamos listas para la prueba final, decía la líder del escuadrón que al parecer estaba sola y tenia su ropa de combate puesta.

Tokaku-Oh bien, ¡un momento! ¿Porque estas tu sola aquí?, ¿que paso con la prueba de lucha? y ¿donde están las demás? Y ¿donde esta Haru?, decía la peli azul desconcertada al no ver a nadie mas en el lugar. Porque al parecer tanto Haru como las chicas decidieron seguir con las actividades del lugar, dejando a una pensativa Tokaku que al parecer había quedado en el anonimato.

Numero 1-¡Sense! La numero 10 termino ganando como se esperaba, ya que su oponente no era mas que palabreríos, la señorita haru y las demás están preparando lo que seria la ultima prueba del día, ¡señor si señor!, dijo la chica en tono militar.

Tokaku- Ohh ya veo y supongo que Haru te mando a buscarme ¿no es verdad?. Dijo tokaku entendiendo la situación.

Numero 1 ¡Si señor!.

Tokaku- bien dime una cosa más, ¿porque no me avisaron que ya habían terminado?.

Numero 1-Sensei la señorita haru pidió que no la molestáramos, para que usted pueda descasar para la prueba de rescate.

Tokaku- ¿Descansar? ¿a que te refieres soldado?

Numero 1-¡Lo siento sensei! ,¡ la señorita Haru, me pidió que no le dijera nada, ya que luego ella le explicaría todo a usted!.

Tokaku-Entiendo, bien ve con las demás, en un momento las alcanzo. Dijo tokaku para darle permiso a la chica que se fuera.

Numero 1-Con su permiso sensei.

Tokaku- Mmm ¿Haru que estas tramando?, dijo tokaku para luego cambiarse rápidamente de ropa e ir hacia donde se encontrarían todas las chicas.

Después de terminar de cambiarse, Tokaku salió del gimnasio y se dirigió hacia lo que parecía un viejo edificio que era utilizado para hacer maniobras tácticas en donde se llevaban a cabo las pruebas de rescate, con el fin de ver si los aspirantes a asesinos estaban preparados o no. Pero esta vez seria distinto ya que al parecer Tokaku no era la que dirigía ese ejercicio, sino la dulce y tierna chica que siempre la acompañaba y con la cual tendría que aclarar todo lo ocurrido antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Al llegar al lugar, Tokaku vio a lo lejos como Haru y las demás chicas estaban sentadas en el césped mientras mantenían una charla y al parecer Haru, parecía de lo mas normal ya que no solo sonreía sino que también tenia esa mirada alegre en su cara, cosa que le hiso creer que todo era una mala broma que tendría que solucionar con una simple charla; Pero no seria así, esta vez las cosas no serian como ella lo esperara.

Al llegar a donde las chicas se encontraban, Tokaku fue ignorada por Haru, cosa que no le extraño para nada por lo sucedido en el gimnasio, cosa que seria resuelto mas adelante y a solas. Pero lo que si le extraño, fue que al llegar, las chicas del escuadrón ni siquiera se pusieron de pie o le dieron palabra alguna y solo observaban a la peli azul que empezó a enojarse con ellas.

Tokaku-Bien ya estoy aquí, así que comencemos. Dijo Tokaku, como dando la orden de partida, la cual fue rechazada por las chicas del escuadrón, que en ves de pararse, estas simplemente la ignoraron y siguieron sentadas como si nadie estuviera ahí.

Tokaku-Mmm…¿creo que no me escucharon?, dije ¡escuadrón 9 comiencen! dijo tokaku y nuevamente fue ignorada.

Tokaku-¿Que les pasa?, ¿Por que no me obedecen?. Dijo enojada tokaku que estaba a punto de amenazarlas pero fue detenida por cierta pelirroja.

Haru-lo siento sensei Azuma, pero esta vez yo daré las ordenes. Dijo Haru mas seria que nunca mientras se levantaba del suelo, dejando atónita a Tokaku.

Tokaku-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?, Haru, deja de estar jugando y ¿Qué es eso de Sensei Azuma?. Dijo tokaku sin entender nada.

Haru-a lo que me refiero señorita Azuma, es que esta vez la que pone las reglas seré yo y no solo eso, las chicas no serán las evaluadas esta vez.

Tokaku-¿a que te refieres, con que ellas no serán las evaluadas? explícate.

Haru- ¿que no es obvio?, Usted será la que tendrá la evaluación esta vez, ya que el ejercicio de rescate será uno de búsqueda, para ver que tal eficiente son sus habilidades así que, espero que este preparada señorita Azuma. Dijo haru pareciéndose a Meichi yuri, lo que hiso que tokaku empezara a preocuparse ya que Haru era totalmente distinta, pero si quería aclarar las cosas tendría que acceder al desafío que se le era impuesto.

Tokaku-bien Haru, te escucho. Dijo seria Tokaku.

Haru no dijo nada solo miro seria a Tokaku por un momento, para luego cambiar su cara y dirigirles unas palabras a las chicas del escuadrón que seguían en el piso descansando.

Haru- ¡Bien Chicas a sus puestos!, ¿ya saben lo que tienen que hacer no?. Dijo la pelirroja alegremente a las chicas del escuadrón, que rápidamente se levantaron del suelo con una sonrisa y se fueron dentro del edificio para esconderse de alguna manera dejando a Haru y Tokaku a solas, dándole a la peli azul la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con su chica.

Tokaku-Haru…lo siento. Dijo tokaku tratando de abrazar a su chica, pero fue detenida por esta.

Haru-¡alto ahí sensei Azuma!, pero no es el momento para que haga estas cosas

-¡Además, no está bien que un asesino sea cariñoso con su objetivo no es así!. Dijo la pelirroja seria nuevamente, mientras en su cara denotaba angustia, enojo y mucho más. Dando a entender que esa no era la pelirroja sino la contraparte de esta.

Tokaku-¿Qué?, ¿como que objetivo? Y ¿porque te comportas así? , ¿Quien eres tu? , ¿Que le has hecho a mi Haru?. Dijo tokaku que era un mar de preguntas y de miedo ya que nunca se pensó que vería a la persona que amaba comportándose así. Provocando que algunas lagrimas salieran del rostro de la peli azul.

Haru-lo siento, pero la Haru que amabas se ha ido y no volverá hasta que le demuestres, que es lo que de verdad sientes por ella.

Tokaku-¿de que hablas?

Haru-fácil, dijiste que un asesino no puede cambiar por amor y es por esto, que eh decidido ponerte a prueba como pasó en la clase negra.

-y no solo eso también tendrás que demostrar, si de verdad estas dispuesta a perdonar a las demás por lo que paso en el pasado.

-es eso o puedes asesinarme ahora mismo, porque jamás volverás a ver a Haru de nuevo.

-así que prepárate porque tendrás que…(tas); de repente Haru recibió una cachetada por parte de Tokaku que rápidamente la sujeto a la pelirroja, dejándose caer ambas en el césped quedando una arriba de la otra. (Tokaku sobre Haru).

Tokaku- ¡escúchame bien claro!, ¡puedes hacerme enojar!, ¡puedes hacerme sonrojar! ¡eh inclusive hacerme ir a perdonar a mi peor enemigo!, pero ¡nunca!, ¡nunca me pidas que te asesine! Y si es eso lo que quieres, ya te lo dije esa noche en la clase negra, si no te tengo, el mundo no significa nada para mi. Dijo la peli azul sujetando a Haru de los brazos.

Haru- ¡suéltame!.

Tokaku-¡No!.

Haru-¡Suéltame!.

Tokaku-¡no!.

Haru-¡te dije que me soltaras!.

Tokaku-¡No, no y no!… no te soltare, hasta que vuelvas a ser la Haru de siempre. Quiero que vuelvas a ser la chica alegre y dulce de siempre, quiero verte sonreír y sonrojarte, quiero que me abraces y me digas que me quieres, quiero a mi Haru de nuevo ahora. Dijo la peli azul que mas esfuerzo hiso en su agarre lastimando sin querer a su chica.

Haru estaba siendo lastimada, pero aun así no se dejaría vencer ya que tenia que darle una lección a su peli azul por mas dura que fuera, así que de la nada Haru se zafo increíblemente del agarre de Tokaku, para luego aplicarle una llave de judo a la peli azul en uno de sus brazos, dejándola que mas que nada sorprendida por la fuerza que Haru tenia.

Tokaku-¡Haru suéltame!.

Haru-¡No!.

Tokaku-¡haru dije que me sueltes, me estas lastimando!.

Haru- ¿enserio? ¡Pues tu lastimaste mi corazón, al decir esas cosas sobre que no cambiarias!. dijo la pelirroja apretando un poco mas el agarre, dejando caer unas lagrimas de su cara.

-así que escúchame bien porque no lo voy a repetir.

-¡si quieres tanto que volvamos a ser como antes, será mejor que hagas lo que yo digo! ¿entendiste?.

Tokaku estaba siendo gravemente lastimada en el brazo y si quería zafarse tendría que golpear a Haru, pero si lo hacia corría el riesgo de que la pelirroja ya no la perdonara, así que decidió acceder a los pedidos de su chica por mas que le duela en el alma.

Tokaku-¡esta bien!

\- ¡esta bien!, ¡tu ganas, pero suéltame!.

Y así fue que Haru soltó a Tokaku que rápidamente empezó a sobarse el brazo adolorido, mientras se levantaba del piso. Pero fue tomada del rostro por Haru, que esta vez no la miraba alegremente sino que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

Tokaku-¡rayos, eso dolió!, ¿desde cuando te volviste tan fuerte?. Dijo tokaku al sentir un tirón en el brazo.

Haru- ¡eso no importa ahora, así que mírame a los ojos y escúchame!.

-Cuando todo esto termine no me enojare contigo, si es que quieres abandonarme, o si te parezco un ser repulsivo y quieras vengarte haciéndome la vida imposible!.

-pero si aun me amas después de que todo esto termine, Haru volverá a ser la de siempre , así que será mejor, que te esfuerces al máximo ¡entendiste!. Dijo la pelirroja, Para luego terminar dándole un beso en los labios a Tokaku e irse corriendo hacia dentro del edificio.

Lo cierto es que algo se rompió en el corazón de la pobre Haru, que a causa de las frías palabras de su protectora ya no podría sonreír, no a menos que la peli azul demuestre lo contrario.

 **BUENO GENTE DECIDI CORTAR EL CAPUTILO ACA, YA QUE SINO SE ME HARIA MEDIO O BASTANTE LARGO MEJOR DICHO Y DE PASO LE PONEMOS UN POCO DE SUSPENSO Y DRAMA A LA COSA…¿PODRA TOKAKU RECUPERAR A SU ALEGRE HARU? O ¿YA SERA EL FIN DE LA PAREJA?...Y ANTES DE DESPEDIRME ESTARE MAS ADELANTE HACIENDO UN CROSOBER ENTRE EL ANIME HISTORIAS DE FANTASMAS Y GHOTS RIDER Y SI COMO ESCUCHARON. AH Y PACIENCIA QUE ESTA HISTORIA NO TERMINA. PROXIMAMENTE TAMBIEN SE BIENE ALGO ENTRE BANBA Y SUMIREKO. ¡SALUDOS GENTE, AGUANTE EL ANIME!.**


	4. 4to Capitulo

**El 4to capitulo acá esta, que lo disfruten**.

¿Que podemos hacer? cuando las cosas se nos salen de las manos, ¿Qué pasa?, que de un momento hermoso pasamos a uno en verdad horrible Y ¿Qué hacer?, si la persona que amamos puede irse de nuestras vidas.

Eso y mucho mas era Tokaku en estos momentos, no se movía solo estaba parada afuera de ese gran edificio, inmersa e inexpresiva en sus pensamientos y al parecer, ya no sentía dolor en su brazo, solo podía sentir como sus dedos rozaban su boca, al recordar aquel posible y ultimo beso que su amada le dio antes de perderse en esa penumbra, que tenia el edificio por dentro y como si fuera un chiste del destino, su mente le recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día hasta ese momento, y todo le parecía hermoso hasta que recordó esas palabras, sus palabras, que provocaron que la sonrisa de su pelirroja se apagara, dejando herido no solo el corazón de esta, sino también el suyo.

-¡un asesino no puede cambiar por amor!

-¡un asesino no puede enamorarse de alguien¡

Esas palabras se repetían en su mente una y otra vez.

Tokaku-¡Rayos que hice, lastime a Haru y la aleje de mi!,¡ tengo que arreglarlo! tengo que evitar que le pase algo malo!, Y así Tokaku rápidamente despabilo su cara y se adentro dentro de ese edificio enorme, el cual estaba en total penumbra, adentro de la primera habitación se encontraba un sobre con una nota en la cual rápidamente se dio cuenta de quien era la letra de la persona que la escribió.

Tokaku-¡Haru!, dijo y así rápidamente leyó lo que decía esta.

-"Para recuperar a tu amor, deberás enfrentarte a los desafíos que te depararan, así que en marcha".

1-" En este edificio 10 aspirantes a asesinas están listas para proteger a su objetivo, ¿tendrás la fuerza y el valor para llegar a donde esta este?".

Sin mas que decir y pensar guardo el sobre en uno de sus bolsillos y decidió adentrarse mas en el laberinto de habitaciones y pasillos que tenia ese lugar, el cual solo contaba con algunas luces, que daban un pequeño destello dando un aura sombría al lugar y provocaba que cualquiera se sintiese amenazado.

De repente, Tokaku escucho un sonido similar al de alguien cargando un arma, rápidamente se dio la vuelta y se encontró con una de sus alumnas, la cual le estaba apuntando con esta. Eso significaba solo una cosa, el desafío había comenzado y al parecer las cosas iban en serio.

Para cualquiera en ese momento, se hubiera puesto nervioso pero Tokaku solo suspiro, saco uno de sus cuchillos y se preparo para enfrentarse a su oponente.

Tokaku-¡Haru espérame voy por ti!.

Tokaku-bien creo que esta ves, tendré que ir en serio, ¿no crees 10?. Dijo Tokaku refiriéndose a su atacante.

Numero 10-lo siento sensei, pero no dejare que llegue hasta donde esta la señorita Haru. Dijo segura la chica.

-además ya no soy la misma de antes, gracias a usted eh mejorado mis habilidades.

Tokaku-si eso es verdad, pero…

Numero 10-¿eh?.

Tokaku-(tas), todavía te falta mucho que aprender. Dijo tokaku luego de darle un certero golpe en el cuello a la chica, dejándola fuera de combate.

Luego de dejar a la chica en un lugar seguro, Tokaku se dirigió a lo que seria la siguiente habitación en donde 2 figuras conocidas se encontraban en ese lugar.

Tokaku-¡valla, valla! Pero si son las mellizas, espero que tengan la suficiente cordura de dejarme pasar, o les ocurrirá lo mismo que a su compañera allí atrás.

Las mellizas solo sonrieron ante estas palabras, y dejaron que Tokaku pase hacia lo que seria la siguiente habitación, pero…

Tokaku-¿Qué esta cerrada?.

Numero 7-upsi, lo olvide. Dijo sonriendo la chica.

Numero 8-¡ahí hermana! ¿no me digas que perdiste la llave?. Dijo también sonriendo.

Tokaku-¿Qué?. dijo Tokaku sin entender nada.

Numero 7-¿a que llave te refieres?.

Numero 8-a la llave que la señorita Haru nos pidió que cuidáramos.

Numero 7-¡ahh! ¿Te refieres a la llave que abre la puerta?.

Numero 8-¡si!.

Numero 7-¿ que lleva al pasillo central?.

Numero 8-¡si!.

Numero 7-¿que luego de subir por lo que serian las escaleras?, te toparías por lo que seria la habitación, en donde la señorita Haru se encuentra amarrada de pies y manos.

Numero 8-¡esa misma!.

Numero 7-¡pues si, si la tengo es mas aquí esta!. Dijo la chica mostrando la llave en alto, y que rápidamente se la fue arrebatada de las manos, por cierta sensei que ya no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo.

Numero 7-¡ahh sensei eso no vale!. Dijo con un puchero la chica.

Numero 8-¡ahí hermana si que eres despistada!.

Numero 7-¡cállate!.

Numero 8-pero si digo la verdad, además esa no es la llave, recuerdas.

Al parecer las chicas solo estaban haciendo que Tokaku pierda el tiempo a propósito, ya que en efecto la llave que le dieron era solo una copia, lo que hiso molestar a la peli azul.

Tokaku-¡basta de juegos, denme la llave ahora, o me las pagaran!. Dijo la peli azul dando una mirada asesina.

Numero 7-lo siento sensei,

Numero 8-pero si quiere la llave.

Numero 7 y 8-¡tendrá que vencernos a ambas!. Dijeron las chicas en posición de combate.

Tokaku-bien ¡si eso es lo que quieren!. Dijo Tokaku que luego de ponerse en posición de combate, se termino percatando de un objeto colgando del techo y que al afinar su vista se dio cuenta que era.

-¡la llave!. Dijo Tokaku en tono alto, lo que llamo la atención de las mellisas.

Numero 8-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué la colgaste del techo? Creí que la esconderías en un lugar mejor.

Numero 7-¡es que no se me ocurrió otra cosa, además me parecía lindo el gesto de la señorita Haru!.

Numero 8-¿a que te refieres?.

Numero 7-¿que no ves?, colgué la llave con uno de los listones, que la señorita Haru llevaba puesto esta mañana, es mas todavía tiene su aroma a rosas. Dijo la chica a su hermana que si bien estaban en posición de combate, su conversación las saco de concentración haciendo que se olvidaran de su oponente, el cual aprovecho la situación y las ataco primero.

Tokaku ataco a las chicas en un punto sensible del cuerpo, al igual que como hiso con su anterior oponente, para así salir de la habitación dejando a las chicas, una sobre la otra (la numero 7 sobre la numero 8).

Numero 8-valla la sensei si que esta decidida a encontrarse con su amor. Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana lo que daba una escena tierna.

Numero 7- pues el amor hace que uno haga cosas increíbles.

-¡oye hermana!, ¿puedes moverte?.

Numero 8-lo siento no puedo, el golpe que la sensei me dio, me dejo casi sin fuerzas en mi cuerpo, y apenas puedo sostenerte entre mis brazos.

Numero 7-mmm pues en ese caso, creo que tendré que darte un poco de mi fuerza. Dijo la chica que al igual que su hermana apenas se podía mover.

Numero 8-¿Qué? ¿a que te refieres?. Dijo la chica sin entender nada, hasta que de repente recibió un beso en los labios de parte de su hermana.

Numero 7-¡jiji buenas noches hermana!, ¡te amo!. Dijo la chica antes de desvanecerse sobre el cuerpo de su hermana.

Numero 8-bu, buenas noches. Dijo sonrojada la chica.

-pensándolo bien, una siesta no vendría mal.

-jiji duerme bien hermanita, porque tendremos que seguir nuestra conversación cuando lleguemos a casa esta noche. Dijo la chica que luego de darle un beso en la frente a su hermana, cerro sus ojos y se dispuso a dormir una breve, pero satisfactoria siesta.

Después de superar a las mellizas, Tokaku se dispuso a seguir el camino que estas le indicaron, para así encontrarse con la habitación en donde su pelirroja se encontraría amarrada, paso algunas habitaciones mas, y de repente llego a lo que seria el pasillo central, en el cual se encontraban varias puertas todas iguales y del mismo color, cosa que le tomaría tiempo revisarlas a todas, así que afino su olfato para encontrar ese aroma peculiar a rosas que le era muy familiar, pero para su mala fortuna, de alguna forma las chicas se las ingeniaron para rociar ese perfume en todas las puertas, haciéndole imposible a Tokaku poder encontrar la puerta verdadera.; Tokaku estaba por ponerse loca de rabia, ya que al parecer le estaban tomando el pelo, pero luego recordó que sus alumnas no tenían permitido usar perfumes de algún tipo, y seguramente tendrían aroma a sudor tierra o césped en sus cuerpos y trajes, así que nuevamente centro su olfato en esos aromas y bingo, la 3er puerta a la derecha era la que indicaba un fuerte olor a césped y tierra, lo que le daba a entender a la peli azul que ese fue el camino que las chicas y Haru tomaron.

Al entrar en la habitación, se encontró nuevamente con un sobre en una mesa, la cual estaba iluminada por un velador antiguo, lo que le llamo la atención ya que esa habitación, además de tener varias puertas, solo contaba con algunas camas viejas y o colchones, y de no ser por el velador estaría en total penumbra, pero no fue hasta que leyó lo que la nota decía.

"En la oscuridad deberás encontrar el camino hacia la salida, pero cuidado ya que alguien puede atacarte". Decía la nota la cual estaba escrita por su chica.

Tokaku lo entendió todo y rápidamente saco nuevamente su cuchillo, ya que la luz que daba el velador de la mesa se apago, dejando todo en penumbras; de repente sintió como alguien entraba en la habitación y al parecer estaba acompañado de 2 personas más, las cuales al parecer podían verla, pero ella no, así que se dispuso a quedarse aferrada a la pared, como esperando el ataque de alguien.

Tokaku-con que esta ves serán ustedes ¿no?, 3,4 y 5. Espero que sepan usar esos lentes de visión nocturna. Dijo Tokaku sorprendiendo a las chicas, ya que ellas en ningún momento habían dicho palabra alguna, como para que su sensei las identificara.

Numero 3,4,5-¿quee?.

Numero 3-¿Cómo es posible?.

Numero 5-ni siquiera le dijimos que éramos nosotras.

Numero 4-¿acaso la sensei puede ver en la oscuridad?.

Tokaku-claro que no, solo afine mis sentidos y ya.

Numero 3-increible.

Numero 5-pues bien ya que usted lo dice, espero que nos perdone.

Numero 4-porque no la dejaremos que pase a la siguiente locación. Dijeron las chicas que rodearon a Tokaku, mientras se armaban con sus cuchillos.

Tokaku-En realidad, la que lo siente soy yo, porque creo que terminaran sin poder ver por un tiempo. Dijo Tokaku que al pisar un barrote de hierro, rápidamente utilizo el teizer que llevaba en su bota , sobre la barra de hierro provocando una chispa dejando a las chicas, sin poder ver; rápidamente Tokaku ataco a la numero 5 que era la mas cercana y de un golpe la dejo ko, pero aun tenia 2 oponentes más.

La numero 3 se recupero de su ceguera y ataco a la peli azul tomándola fuertemente por atrás y utilizando su mayor altura aprisionaba con fuerza a su oponente pero, de nada sirvió ya que nuevamente Tokaku utilizo su teizer y dejo fuera de combate a la chica; la numero 4 era la que faltaba y a la que mayormente le afecto ese repentino ataque de luz que la dejo por un largo momento sin poder ver y que al recuperarse lo primero que vio, fue a sus compañeras fuera de juego y tendidas en el suelo, pero algo faltaba y era su sensei que no se la veía en ese lugar, no fue hasta que de la nada alguien le hablo.

-¿buscas a alguien?, decía la esa voz conocida, y rápidamente la chica se dio la vuelta pero nada.

-¡vamos atrápame, puedes ver y yo no!. La numero 4 se dio vuelta de nuevo pero nada y eso empezaba a afectarle.

Numero 4-¡basta, basta, de la cara y enfrénteme!. Dijo la chica nerviosa empuñando su cuchillo y mirando a todas partes.

Tokaku- ¡bien como tu quieras!-dijo la peli azul al oído de la chica, sorprendiéndola y aprovechando la ocasión para derribarla al suelo y aplicarle una llave dejándola boca abajo y sin poder escapar.

Numero 4-¿Cómo, como es posible?, ¿usted no es humana?. Decía la chica tratando de liberarse de la llave pero le era inútil.

Tokaku-si te refieres, a porque puedo verlas en la oscuridad, es sencillo.

Numero 4-¿sencillo, a que se refiere?.

Tokaku-fácil, cuando vives lejos de la ciudad y tu casa esta alejada de la carretera, es muy seguro que tu vista se mejore con el tiempo. Dijo Tokaku antes de dejar fuera de combate a su oponente, para luego afinar su olfato nuevamente y así dar con la puerta que las chicas utilizaron y bingo la primer puerta a la izquierda era la correcta, se dio un momento para suspirar y relajarse, miro nuevamente a sus alumnas inconscientes en el piso, percatándose que estas terminaron acurrucadas una al lado de la otra, lo que le trajo un recuerdo en la mente, y era la razón de porque su vista había mejorado tanto, y no era solo el vivir lejos de la ciudad sino que también la peli azul solía mirar a su pelirroja durante las noches cuando esta dormía, aprovechando el sueño pesado de esta, para así poder ver el tierno rostro de su peli roja al dormir y no solo eso también el poder acariciarlo y poder besar a su chica en las mejillas y en los labios era algo que Tokaku se acostumbro a hacer cada tanto, ya que tenia miedo de lo que su chica diría si se despertara. Ese recuerdo la mantuvo por un momento sin poder moverse, pero rápidamente volvió en si, Tokaku se dirigió a la puerta de salida, pero antes miro nuevamente a las chicas.

Tokaku-¡quiero seguir acariciándote!, ¡quiero seguir besándote! Y ¡quiero seguir teniéndote en mis brazos, para ver tu hermosa sonrisa!, así que Haru espérame estoy cerca. Dijo Tokaku con ambas manos en el corazón para luego salir de esa habitación oscura, hasta su nuevo desafio.

Al salir de la habitación, Tokaku se encontró rápidamente con las escaleras, las cuales estaban obstruidas por una barricada cacera echa con camas y colchones viejos los cuales estaban amarrados de tal forma que no dejarían pasar a nadie, lo que hiso enojar nuevamente a Tokaku ya que al parecer, la idea era retrasarla nuevamente cosa que le molestaba, pero no fue hasta que se encontró con una nueva nota de parte de su pelirroja la cual estaba pegada en una puerta.

"a veces las cosas que nos retrasan son para evitar peligros y hacernos ir por el camino largo, pero esta ves es diferente", "el camino largo es el que tiene los verdaderos peligros".

Tokaku entendió el mensaje a la perfección ya que en efecto, las escaleras serian el camino mas rápido a las habitaciones superiores, cosa contraria al tener que ir por el laberinto de habitaciones, en donde se encontraría el ascensor viejo, que generalmente no se usaba. Tardaría un poco pero para su suerte ella conocía el camino y no le llevaría mucho tiempo. Y sin mas que decir se puso en marcha para llegar a donde estaba este.

Para una persona que no conociera el lugar quizás se terminaría perdiendo y quizás ya no se lo volviese a ver, pero para Tokaku era como estar en su casa ya que al no poder ir por las escaleras, tubo que tomar el camino largo, el cual era pasar por varias habitaciones y pasillos hasta llegar a lo que eran unas viejas oficinas y de ahí llegaría al ascensor; pero no seria sencillo ya que recordó que también la nota decía algo de un posible peligro en el camino y en efecto, al pasar por una de las habitaciones, alguien intento atacarla con un cuchillo pero Tokaku fue mas rápida y contraataco primero enviando a su atacante al suelo de un golpe.

Numero 6-sensei si que tiene buenos reflejos-decía la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo y se sobaba la mejilla golpeada.

Tokaku-6 que sorpresa, pero mas sorprendente es que estés sola.

-dime ¿acaso tus compañeras se retractaron?.

Numero 6-claro que no sensei ellas están más adelante y le aseguro que no se dejaran vencer fácilmente.

-ya que nuestro trabajo es proteger a la señorita Haru.

-y quien sabe quizás la señorita Haru nos termine recompensando personalmente a la que logre vencerla.

Tokaku- ¿recompensando?, ¿de que hablas?.

Numero 6-facil, la señorita Haru nos dijo que si algunas de nosotras la vence, su clan nos dará un premio ilimitado y ya decidí que es lo que quiero.

-aunque.

Tokaku-¿aunque?.

Numero 6-si la venzo ahora mismo, quizás no solo me gane el premio sino también, me termine quedando con la señorita Haru.

-y quien sabe quizás le termine proponiendo matrimonio. Decía la chica con un tono de malicia tratando de parecer mala, pero de la nada termino recibiendo un golpe en el estomago de parte de Tokaku que estaba mas que enojada.

Tokaku-siento eso pero, debo decirte que Haru ya es mía y la única que tiene derecho a pedir su mano soy yo.

-así que te sugiero que no te metas. Dijo Tokaku mientras mandaba a dormir a la chica de un golpe, para seguir su camino pero esta ves era distinto, Tokaku estaba furiosa a montones lo que su alumna le dijo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, ya que todo parecía volverse en su contra, sus alumnas, el idiota de kaiba, y hasta su Haru; además de que ahora todo parecía como en la clase negra con la diferencia que la recompensa no solo podría ser lo que las demás pidieran, sino también podrían quedarse con su amada. Eso no lo podía permitir tenia que hacer algo ya y detener esta locura.

El camino hasta el ascensor le parecía mucho más largo, quizás por el enojo que tenia pero debía seguir, tenia que encontrar a su chica. Tokaku aceleraba el paso y rápidamente llego a las viejas oficinas, solo tenía que tomar el ascensor viejo y llegaría al nivel superior, pero no seria fácil ya que al llegar a las oficinas alguien intento dispararle pero fallo, dándole tiempo a cubrirse y a tomar sus cuchillos. Tokaku afino su vista y pudo divisar a su atacante.

Tokaku-¡oye 2! ¿acaso hiciste trampa en la prueba de tiro?.

Numero 2-¡sensei tuvo suerte de que no le diera, pero no fallare el próximo disparo.

-y le advierto que voy en cerio.

-así que puede despedirse de la señorita Haru.

Tokaku-eso lo veremos. Dijo Tokaku que se movía rápidamente entre los estantes viejos, mientras esquivaba los disparos de su alumna, que se estaba desesperando al no poder evitar el avance de su sensei.

Numero 2-rayos, rayos, rayos. Decía la chica que se quedo sin balas en el cargador y trataba de recargar el arma pero, todo fue inútil, ya que Tokaku fue mas rápida y utilizando uno de sus cuchillos dio un pequeño corte en la mano de la chica haciendo que esta soltara el arma, y antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar, Tokaku tomo a la chica lanzándola sobre un viejo escritorio vacio el cual era de madera, la chica estaba a punto de ser asesinada ya que al parecer Tokaku estaba por clavarle un cuchillo en el pecho, al parecer era su fin, cerro sus ojos a esperar el ataque pero…

Tas,tas,tas…un sonido de algo que se clava en la madera se sintió, y rápidamente la numero 2 abrió los ojos para encontrarse atrapada ya que al parecer Tokaku utilizo sus cuchillos y con ellos perforar parte de la ropa de la N2 pero sin lastimarla a esta, para así dejarla clavada a la chica sobre el escritorio y sin que pueda zafarse.

Numero 2-rayos, rayos-decía la chica tratando de zafarse pero le era inútil, los cuchillos estaban tan bien clavados en la madera del escritorio que era imposible que se pudiera soltar.

Tokaku-tienes suerte de que todavía sea compasiva contigo, así que escúchame bien, záfate y me las pagaras ¿entendiste?-dijo Tokaku con su mirada asesina, haciendo que la chica asintiera para luego dirigirse al ascensor dejando a la chica sola en esa habitación, totalmente atrapada.

Luego de pasar por las oficinas Tokaku llego al viejo ascensor el cual funcionaba, pero que generalmente no se utilizaba. Presiono el botón para llamar al ascensor el cual parecía no llegar nunca, la paciencia se agotaba Tokaku empezaba a enojarse a niveles extremos, y tenia ganas de romper todo a su alrededor, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la calmo un poco.

Tokaku-al fin-dijo fastidiosa.

-bien estoy en el nivel 3, Haru debe estar en el nivel 5 así que.

.-¿pero que?. Al parecer el botón que llevaba al nivel 5 no funcionaba.

-¡jooo maldición!. ¡maldición! ¿Por qué me hacen esto?. Dijo Tokaku que rápidamente despabilo su mente y decidió subir por el cableado hasta el nivel 5 lo cual no le seria difícil hacer. Tokaku subió rápidamente por el cableado hasta llegar al nivel 5 y una vez dentro se dispuso a ver con detenimiento el lugar que al parecer estaba en calma, el cual consistía en un amplio espacio vacio con solo 2 puertas visibles que al parecer eran unas aulas vacías , de las cuales cualquier cosa podría salir, pero eso la llevaría hasta donde Haru se encontraría.

Tokaku afino sus sentidos y dio con la puerta que debía tomar, ya que la puerta de la derecha era la que tenia mas olor a tierra y césped. Tokaku estaba a punto de cruzar el pasillo pero de repente una trampa se acciono provocando que unas bombas de humo se activaran empezando a oscurecer el lugar.

Tokaku-Con que esta ves serán ustedes 2 –dijo Tokaku refiriéndose a la numer la líder del escuadrón las cuales, estaban preparadas para combatir.

Numero 1-lo siento senseí, pero no podemos dejarla entrar a esa habitación.

Numero 9- además no será tan fácil vencernos, ya que somos sus mejores alumnas. Dijeron las chicas mientras se escondían entre la cortina de humo, que dificultaba ver que pasaba.

Tokaku-lo se y es por eso que yo tampoco me dejare vencer. Dijo Tokaku que rápidamente y gracias a sus habilidades empezó un combate contra la líder del escuadrón la cual fue tomada por sorpresa y la cual termino separándose de su compañera.

El sonido de cuchillos chocando era lo único que se escuchaba ya que era imposible el poder ver, cosa que desesperaba a la numero 9 que no sabia que hacer y sumado al nerviosismo de no poder ayudar a su compañera, le daba un sentimiento de angustia cosa que se acentuó en su mente al no escuchar nada, dando la señal de que la pelea había terminado, pero…¿quien era la ganadora?, ¿acaso ella estará bien?, se preguntaba la N9 que no sabia lo que le paso a su compañera que no daba señal alguna, pero su mente se despejo de todo miedo, al escuchar una voz conocida que la nombraba y era la líder del escuadrón que caminaba hacia ella con dificultad sumado a varias heridas leves, producto de la pelea con Tokaku.

Numero 9-¡Increíble estas bien¡, dijo la chica que rápidamente tomo a su compañera entre sus brazos al ver que esta no podía moverse del cansancio.

-¡tranquila estas a salvo!. Decía la chica a la líder la cual trataba de decir algo.

Numero 1-uh, uh…trataba de decir pero las palabras no salían.

Numero 9-shh…te dije que no dijeras nada. Dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a la líder y le daba un corto beso a la chica que tenia entre sus brazos.

-estas exhausta, debes descansar, además ya no ahí peligro. Decía la chica algo incrédula a la advertencia de la líder que con un pequeño esfuerzo se acerco al oído de la n9 para decirle lo que de verdad ocurría pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que al disiparse el humo todo volvió a cero, ya que cierta asesina se encontraba detrás de ella y no solo eso, al parecer Tokaku volvió a convertirse en ese ser sin sentimientos, sumado a que estaba totalmente furiosa.

La líder trataba de hacer entender a su compañera el peligro que se había desatado, pero fue inútil.

Tokaku-¿Dónde esta?...dijo la peli azul con un tono sombrío haciendo que la N9 se diera vuelta rápidamente pero sin soltar a su compañera, quedando totalmente aterrada por esa mirada, que esta ves era distinta a tantas, era una mirada que desataba furia y provocaría a cualquiera a no querer enfrentarse a esa persona.

Numero 9-¿co, como es posible?. Decía la chica que miraba aterrada como Tokaku estaba sin un solo rasguño a diferencia de su compañera; Rápidamente Tokaku tomo del cuello a la N9 y la lanzo contra la pared con facilidad, ya que a causa del temor no se podía mover, para luego terminar siendo sujetada del cuello nuevamente por Tokaku que repetía una y otra ves ¿en donde esta Haru? ¡respóndeme!, ya que en efecto Haru no se encontraba en ninguna de las habitaciones, lo que provoco su ira.

Tokaku estaba casi a punto de matar a su alumna que trataba de zafarse pero, un grito la saco de su trance, pero no de su ira.

¡basta, por favor, suéltala!. Dijo la líder tratando de levantarse del suelo. Causando que Tokaku cambiara de objetivo y vuelva su ira contra la líder del escuadrón.

Tokaku al parecer tenía planeado terminar con todos en esa habitación, si no le decían en donde estaba Haru…y al parecer tendría que ir hasta el fondo del asunto y de mala manera, así que agarro un cuchillo y tomo del cabello a la líder del escuadrón.

Tokaku-¡ey 9!sabes una cosa.

-yo estuve muchas veces en esta situación al conocer a Haru, tener ese sentimiento de perder a la persona que amas es algo que nadie puede soportar. Y es por eso que te demostrare lo que se siente-dijo mirando siniestramente a la mencionada mientras posaba el cuchillo en el cuello de la líder que no podía moverse.

Numero 9-¡suéltala, ahora!-dijo la chica apuntando a Tokaku con un arma, tratando de hacer que la peli azul hiciera caso pero solo logro que Tokaku tomara a la líder y la utilizara de escudo humano.

Tokaku-anda dispara…. y veras como termino con su vida para siempre. Decía desafiante provocando una batalla de ver quien se rinde primero. Hasta que al parecer la líder quiso decir algo, que solo la N9 pudo entender, provocando que esta baje el arma, haciendo que la peli azul soltara a la líder, que era rápidamente era atrapada por quien al parecer era su pareja.

Tokaku-¡bien te escucho!¿a donde se encuentra Haru?.

Numero 9-¡no sabemos a donde esta la señorita Haru!.

Tokaku-¡mientes, yo vi a Haru entrar al edificio!.

N9-¡no miento, se lo juro, cuando ella planeo todo, se suponía que ella estaría aquí en esta habitación, pero luego los planes se cambiaron cuando el señor Kaiba apareció junto con alguien mas!. Decía la chica con lagrimas en los ojos y abrazando a su inconsciente pareja para que no le hagan daño.

Tokaku-¿Quién era esa persona?¡dime!.

N9-¡no lo se, solo se que al parecer era cercano a la señorita Haru!.

-¡pero si quiere respuestas el señor kaiba las tiene!. Dijo la chica antes de recibir un golpe que la dejaría ko.

Luego de hacer sus averiguaciones Tokaku tomo el camino de regreso, para salir de aquel edificio teniendo que pasar nuevamente por los distintos lugares a donde se enfrento a sus alumnas, pero sin encontrarse con estas, cosa que no le extraño para nada; al salir del edificio Tokaku decidió salir corriendo hasta los distintos lugares en donde ella y Haru estuvieron; paso por el gimnasio y nada, paso por la pista de obstáculos y nada, por el campo de tiro y nada. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de ella y no sabia que hacer ya que no encontraba a Haru por ninguna parte, hasta que recordó que las cosas de Haru estaban en su casillero, dándole a entender que quizás su pelirroja la estaría esperando en los vestuarios con su peculiar sonrisa, ya que Tokaku era la que tenia la llave del locker, sin mas que decir, la peli azul corrió hasta los vestuarios con tanta euforia esperando que eso sea verdad.

Tokaku-¡Ichinose!...-dijo la peli azul pero se encontró con lo que menos quería ver y era que su amada no solo no se encontraba en el lugar, sino que también de alguna forma Haru se había llevado sus cosas, dejando olvidada su remera, la cual fue tomada por Tokaku, que estaba en shock, mientras abrazaba la remera de su amada que tenia un fuerte a aroma a rosas.

Tokaku estaba a punto de llorar como nunca lo habría echo, pero cierta voz le produjo una sensación de enojo, rabia y deseo de venganza.

¡valla Tokaku!, ¡si que lo echaste a perder esta ves no!. Decía la vos de cierta persona conocida.

Kaiba que se deleito con todo lo que paso ese día, estaba tomando el peor camino que podía tomar, ya que no estaba intuyendo el peligro en el que se estaba metiendo, al provocar mas a Tokaku que solo se concentro en tomar sus cosas, para luego intentar retirarse pero fue detenida por el peli blanco que le obstruía el paso.

Kaiba-¡oye Tokaku! ¿A dónde crees que vas?, las clases todavía no terminan. Decía el peli blanco sonriente e ignorante.

Tokaku-¡no me interesa¡ y quítate del camino, me voy a casa. Decía Tratando de ser tranquila y de no salirse de sus estribos pero fue inútil ya que el idiota de su instructor tomo la remera que Haru había olvidado, lo que termino por desatar la furia de la peli azul.

Kaiba- mmm, es una lastima que alguien como tu, perdiera a alguien que huele este dulce aroma, ehh Tokaku.

-quizás debas olvidarte de ella. Decía el peli blanco que de repente empezó a ser golpeado por Tokaku que ya no podía más, provocando que la sonrisa de este desapareciera.

Tokaku- ¡Todo! ¡Esto!, ¡Es! ¡Tu! ¡Culpa! ¡Maldito!. Decía Tokaku mientras repartía varios golpes en el cuerpo de kaiba que al parecer no se podía mover del temor que tenia al desatar al monstruo dentro de la peli azul. Que de una patada termino rompiendo los lentes del peli blanco dejando ver esa expresión de miedo en los ojos de este, que trataba de pedir clemencia.

Kaiba- to tokaku, por favor perdóname. Decía débilmente el peli blanco.

Tokaku-¡je! ¡claro que te perdonare!. Dijo Tokaku provocando una leve sonrisa de alivio en el peli blanco, la cual se esfumo por completo.

-¡te perdonare, pero en la otra vida!. Dijo Tokaku luego de clavarle un cuchillo en el estomago al peli blanco dejándolo moribundo en el suelo. Y sin poder pedir ayuda.

Tokaku salió de los vestidores y se dirigió directamente, al estacionamiento para así subir a su auto sin importarle nada. Tenia las manos manchadas con sangre, pero no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era llegar a casa y saber que quizás era solo un mal sueño. Del cual estaba a punto de despertar.

Al llegar a su hogar se encontró con las luces prendidas, lo que le provoco una sensación de alegría ya que Haru quizás se encuentre dentro esperándola, para recibirla como siempre lo hacia.

Tokaku-¡Ichinose! Grito pero nada, busco en todos lados y nada y al parecer Haru se había ido, para siempre ya que su ropa tampoco estaba. Tokaku no sabia que hacer, estaba totalmente inconsciente y rabiosa tan así que empezó a romper todo a su alrededor, sin importarle nada. Hasta que alguien la saco de su trance.

-¡valla, valla¡, ¡Azuma Tokaku veo que no as cambiado en nada¡, ¿no es así'. Decía esa vos y esa figura muy conocida que se asomaba en la puerta de entrada.

Tokaku-¿Qué haces aquí, a que rayos viniste?.

-pues me entere que estas en un dilema y quise ayudar, así que dime Azuma quieres recuperar a tu amada Haru.

-o planeas perderla para siempre. Decía la persona que era nada más y nada menos que Meichi Yuri que de alguna forma se entero de lo sucedido.

Tokaku-sin pensarlo respondió. Te escucho.

Meichi-¡bien me alegra oír eso¡ ¡porque una nueva clase negra esta por comenzar!. Y esta ves, la sonriente y dulce Haru será la recompensa.

 **Y BUENO GENTE HASTA ACA, EL CAPITULO NO SE SI ME PASE DE LA RAYA CON ALGUNAS COSAS, LA VERDAD QUE ME HICIERON APURARME CON EL CAPITULO Y ESO QUE TODAVIA FALTA UNA PARTE. Y YA QUE ESTAMOS SALUDOS QUE LES VALLA BIEN.**


End file.
